Slaves Of A War
by Japan's Arc Angel
Summary: Book III: After being cast from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and freed from her life as a slave, Hermione Granger aims to come to terms with her new Muggle life, only to be thrown back to the magical world, back towards her Gryffindor champion; her mission to protect the Boy Who Lived whilst struggling to cope with her own emotions and her life without magic. R
1. Chapter One: To Battle

_Well, I'm back! I must apologise, working full time has finally taken its toll on me, and I've had this chapter with me for quite a long time now, yet...computational issues :( Believe it or not, this entire chapter was constructed through pieced together text messages! However, the final twenty chapters are on their way! I'm trying veeery hard to get this finale sorted ASAP, and to try and make it just as good as the original! So please, do review for me, and I'll give as many chapters as I can, as quick as I can. Please enjoy my first upload and let me know what you think :) I'm aiming for 250 reviews this time :D and to get out at least a chapter a week. Happy Reading!_

_Disclaimer: It all belongs to J K Rowling, apart from the obvious changes :P_

* * *

Chapter One: To Battle

"Hermione darling!" Came a long loud call from somewhere below her, Hermione Granger slowly swiveling upon the chair in her room to face her simple arched vanity mirror and taking yet another look at herself. With great bags under her eyes and paling skin, she sighed heavily. She had been home almost two weeks and already she was having extreme withdrawals. Every time she closed her eyes she could only picture Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, its turrets reaching high into the sky and casting their great shadows over its forests and sweeping grounds, disappearing into its waters of the Black Lake, and out into the mountains. It's inhabitants, her friends, all of whom seemed lost to her, those she would be fortunate to ever see again. Blinking back tears, she gulped loudly, pushing her long, bushy brown hair back down as best as she could, straightening out her thoroughly average lemon blouse and black skirt and pulling on a small black jacket. She had been dreading this day, ever since it had been suggested, had wanted to run away and hide from it, so she would not have to accept that she had at last been forced back into a normal life. And now, as her mother called to her up the stairs, she had to try desperately to hold herself together as she looked sadly around her tiny room, its plain ecru and cream walls, with not a shed of remembrance that could incline towards the magical world that she had left behind her. "You'll be late if you don't get moving soon!" Her mother shouted again, this time louder, seemingly closer, perhaps now by the stairs looking for her. Hermione stood, drew a deep shuddering breath to calm herself and then proceeded to pull her door open and push herself out of it.  
"Yes..." She said quietly, shutting her door and leaning heavily against it, the stairs in front of her seeming longer than ever, as a never ending stairway that descended only into misery. "I'm coming!" She called a little louder, giving herself a large push from the wooden frame and beginning to make her way down towards her kitchen, the seconds of her life slowly draining away, even though she felt as though it were only moving in slow motion, the time taking her just to reach her own kitchen seemed eternal.  
"You should hurry." Her mother called again, clearly unaware that she had entered the room as she furiously scrubbed at a frying pan inside the sink, a little startled as she turned to face her daughter's fragile frame as Hermione leaned heavily against the old door frame, staring miserably at her mother. She simply wanted the ground to swallow her, take her wholly and painlessly away from the emptiness that pulsated out from her stomach, twisting and knotting her entire being in revulsion. Hermione watched the elder woman bite her lip disapprovingly before forcing a smile across her face."Look at yourself." She withdrew her hands from the water and pulled them through a towel, drying them thoroughly before holding her arms out towards Hermione. She shuffled forwards a little, allowing her upper arms to be gripped tightly as they faced each other indefinitely. "At least we no you'll make a good impression when you meet Mr Stevenson." Nodding furiously, Hermione tried to smile at her mother, only managing a slight grimace as she fought back the immense and overwhelming need to throw up. This was the day her fate would seal itself, the day that everything would change.  
"I know, I know." She muttered dismally, making the entire room turn ridiculously icy, even more so when her father entered unexpectedly, making her jump and shy away from him. He pulled out his chair and settled himself into reading a tossed aside newspaper whilst also busily preparing himself a warm cup of tea from the teapot. With a loud meow, a large ginger ball of fluff entered the room, stretching widely and slinking over towards Hermione, Crookshanks the half-kneazle proceeding to rub himself up against her legs and purr lightly at her as she leant down to scratch him behind his ears.  
"Now, please dear, try to make friends." Her mother's voice trailing over her as she shuffled back to the sink, continuing her onslaught against the pan that still lay hidden inside the bowl of soap and suds.

"Mum, I don't start until September, there'll only be staff there." Hermione replied miserably, biting her lip a little in frustration, a little at her mother's sudden stupidity, only adding to her bitter mood.

"Well...It's nice to make a good impression. Isn't it...Dear?" Her mother replied, not looking to any of those in the room but, Hermione suspected, having felt that she needed further reinforcement from her husband to cover her previous blunder. Her father placed down all he was holding and rounded upon her heavily, his eyebrows knitted tightly as he gave her a half suspicious, half threatening stare.

"Yes. You make good of this one Hermione. I'm not having any repeat performances." His voice was strained, Hermione knowing exactly what he was referring to, cringing as she thought back to the day she had arrived home with the awful news that she had to bear.  
"What do you mean shut?" Her father had shrieked that evening, spilling his cup of coffee all over the carpet, much to her mothers obvious annoyance and disgust, who had tottered off, returning with various pieces of cleaning equipment.  
"The school closed." Hermione had repeated, her voice trembling a little in fear of her father's offhanded and unusual fury, but also from her own guilt of once again lying about her current situation. True, the school had not shut, she had been thrown from it, yet revealing that fact would have only have meant that she would have had to unveil the past six years of her lies and deception. She still suspected heavily that her fathers anger stemmed only from his knowledge that she was hiding something important from him and that he wanted desperately to drag it from her.  
"What? And that's it?" He had asked, obviously astonished that his daughter's career as a supposed witch could be over so quickly, before it had even begun.  
"Well...Yes..." She had replied, bending forwards from her sitting place in front of the fireplace to scoop Crookshanks into her arms, trying to find some kind of comfort under her parents piercing stares.  
"But you have one more year! Just one! We've never seen any of this magic you've been learning, and now what? We won't because they've shut the school?" He had asked, his face twisting in disbelief. Hermione had known that he did not truly blame her, simply had no one else to question or probe upon the sudden change in their lives.  
"What can I do? It happened Dad, I can't change it!" Hermione had said, a little harsher than she had intended, but did not regret it, cuddling her cat further and hiding herself within his fur.  
"Well...Don't you have some kind of number I could ring to complain?" Her father had said suddenly, desperately clutching to anything that he could to try and find an adequate solution, having forgotten the ways of the magical world.  
"Dad...They don't use phones..." She had replied quietly, still not looking at her father as she had shuffled around uncomfortably and biting her finger nails lightly.  
"An address?" Her father had pushed further, exasperation evident through his voice as it almost broke while he had been speaking, looking at her with a fallen face.  
"I...I don't know where it is." She had added, knowing he was thoroughly disappointed with her responses, despite her honesty in having no others to give. Yet her mother had now felt the need to intervene having finished scrubbing the spilt coffee from the carpet and sitting straight to stare at her husband.  
"Darling...Maybe we should just-" She had begun gently but was cut off immediately as her husband raised a high hand.  
"No. No. I'm not having my little girl walk away with nothing!" He had pushed, ultimately heavily confirming Hermione's thoughts about his unnatural behaviour.  
"She can always enroll in the local Sixth Form. It's not the end of the world." Hermione's stomach had sunk at her words, the final blow to her body and mind, a suggestion of sending her back into the Muggle world once and for all. "There's no point in fretting my Dear." She had felt sick at the flipancy of her mothers words, knowing she was only trying to relieve the situation but inadvertently making it so much worse for her own daughter. "She can't help it." Her mother had finished with a large smile that she shared with both of them, Hermione feeling worse than ever, wanting to hide away forever and let the world pass her by without suffering or pain or living with the loss of her unique life. Yes, she had been a slave, yes she had been miserable at times, her life in danger and threatened constantly, but she had witnessed wonderful things. She had met truly amazing people and had experiences that not many others had had, and if it were not for her slavery, she knew that she could have enjoyed it fully.  
"There's something else going on here, she's not telling us!" He had insisted as his wife had gathered her things and exited the room not taking his eyes from the space she had filled, even as she vanished from his sight. When no reply came he had instead returned back to his daughter, staring down at Hermione and pleading with her, a sad look etched into his desperate features, "Hermione. What is it? It's been going on for years...What has happened?" She had studied him momentarily, for the first time truly debating whether to spill everything she could and wipe the slate clean between them. Yet her mind screamed at her otherwise, forcing her to bite her lip and no longer look at him.  
"My school shut down. I can't do anything. I can't change it!" She had puffed finally, storming from the room and dragging Crookshanks behind her roughly, despite his obvious scratching and strugglings as he had cried out at her uncomfortably. "I'll be fine. I promise." She now said quietly, turning to face her father who seemed to be fully aware that she had been thinking of that day, just as he had and he cleared his through loudly.

"You had better be going." He said confidently, sounding more imperative than declarative and stood, putting a hand to her back and giving her a push towards the front door rather unecessarily forcefully. "I'll see you off." He said, sounding much more cheery, only making Hermione more suspicious of him.

"But-" She begun to protest as she was pushed out into the hallway, sighing heavily as he closed the kitchen door behind him, striding strongly towards the front door and throwing in open, "Yes..." She muttered, feeling compelled to following him down the garden path slowly, her entire being dragging behind her, her spirit and life cemented instead into the walls of the castle she had left and the people that would be awaiting her return in September, one that was destined never to come.  
"You're sure that there's nothing aren't you?" Her father asked loudly, Hermione only now realising that he had come to a stop by their front gate, looking at her in pure desperation. She felt truly sorry for him, suffering from his own daughters silence, fearing the secrets she was keeping from him. She had betrayed his trust and it made her feel sick. Before she had been able to escape, occupy her mind with other things, but now she had no escape, having realised that the truth would have to come sooner rather than later.  
"Not a thing..." She replied quietly, her head hung low as she pushed through the gate, not looking back once even as she waved over her shoulder, frustration, guilt and anger burning deeply within her. Rounding a corner she let out a small cry into the empty street, knowing that she was close to the building that would seal her life as a normal student. She knew that she would be able to adapt and cope with the work and even the surroundings, her fear came from the things and people she would find there. There would be no magic, nothing out of the ordinary, and the chance of her being disliked by her fellow classmates was overwhelming. She had had few friends until she had gone to Hogwarts, all that she had had abandoning her when she had transferred. There was no one that had stayed in contact with her, no matter where she had gone from Muggle world, only Kevin, Justin and Carla keeping in regular contact, just to know that she was well and perhaps to even meet up from time to time. Yet, there was one other that had tried to keep her close over the years, right up until this one. He, Ronald Weasley, had always kept her, had refused to let her from him whether it was the holidays or not. Yes, many a time it had been for his own gain or to tease her, taking full advantage of his position as her Master and she as his slave, but she now could not help feeling at least a little grateful that she had been worth his time and effort and that he had thought of her back in her Muggle town, lonely without any form of correspondence at all.

There came a sudden rustling from down a small snicket that branched away to her left rather discreetly, something inside her urging her to investigate. She could not tell if it was her thirst for and lack of recent adventure, or if her intuition was actually telling her something, arguing with herself even as she began to creep quietly through the small, almost covered alley, looking for anything out of the ordinary. She gave a sudden start as a man atop a large wooden crate stared back at her, grinning playfully. "Professor Moody?" She asked cautiously, her eyes slowly adjusting to the fading light of the sheltered area, unsure of herself, not really even able to make out if it was truly he who stood before her and if it was, she could not think why. Yet he was there, his wooden features and scared face staring back at her giving her an overwhelming feeling of anxiety. His face turned to hers, one of his eyes staring at her intently, the other, a replacement for one that he had lost, electric blue and swivelling madly in its socket. She had hardly known this particular professor despite how much she had thought so, having been formerly employed by her once and now deceased headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts in her fourth year. Yet he had been kidnapped by a supporter of the dark forces, a servant of Lord Voldemort, Bartimus Crouch Jr., who had taken his place and his form in order to dispose of Harry Potter. Hermione shuddered slightly, even now anxious that the most famous Auror of all time had been captured by one of those that he had hunted, an act the could have cost one of her former fellow Gryffindor's their life.

"Alright there Granger?" He grunted over to her, tapping his wooden leg against the brick floor with seeming ever growing impatience. "And you know I ain't no Professor anymore." He gave a small pat upon the empty space of crate beside him, beckoning her over a little. With only a slight hesitation she shuffled forwards, gingerly seating herself beside him and clasping her hands together tightly, suddenly finding the floor beneath her feet hugely interesting and entertaining.  
"Well...What do I call you?" She asked suddenly, almost sounding as though she had been waiting for the most obvious thing in the world and he had disrespect her by not providing the required information. Yet in truth, it was her terror made audible, her mind in overdrive. There could only be a limited number of reasons as to why he of all people had come to her, to find her when nobody else had done so.  
"People normally go with Alastor or Mad-Eye, so I guess the choice is yours girl." He replied, not actually looking at her, but choosing instead to keep both eyes looking from side to side, surveying their area intently and diligently, obviously under the impression that they were being spied upon.  
"Yes Sir." She took a small peek up a hint and bit her lip, having fallen back upon her learnt response, though he did not seem to mind or challenge the issue.  
"Now. It's important that you listen to this girl, it's worth more than your life." He said quietly, looking back down at her seriously for the first time causing her stomach to quiver, her legs react instantly and she stood, backing away an painfully colliding with the wall opposite. He raised a questioning eyebrow at her as she released aloud, long held breath that she was not aware that she had een holding until that very moment. "Now maybe I shouldn't be here in the first place...Sit back down..." He continued, pointing back to the space she had vacated, Hermione eyeing it wearily, not really wanting be anywhere near him for fear of what he would say, feeling increasingly sickened by his presence.  
"But I'm meant to be-" She began hurriedly, hoping to find an excuse to escape him, half of her afraid, the other half dying with interest and intrigue.  
"Never mind that now. I've come to ask for your help." He said sternly, dropping his voice even lower, almost to a growl. Hermione froze, her breath caught and her lungs still as her eyes widened. He had come because she was needed, somebody needed her help. The magical world was calling out to her.  
"...Help?" She asked cautiously, Mad-Eye obviously aware that his words had sparked her interest as he motioned her to sit by him once more. Scurrying to his side she looked up at him, actually excited about what he was going to tell her.  
"Now, Ron asked me not to, but you don't belong to him anymore, haven't for a long time, so I couldn't really keep my word on it, see?" He gave her a casual grin, his magic ee spinning around in its socket wildly, on the look out for intruders. Hermione could only look at him, utterly dumbfounded by his need to relive her past in such a quick sweeping of words for no apparent reason.  
"I am completely lost now." She said honestly, earning a small chuckle from him as he stood upwards, beginning to shuffle out towards the street, Hermione trotting along behind him closely ready to catch any snippet of information that may fall from his lips.  
"If ye shut up and listen, you might do. Now, I know you don't know much, or even why this is all happening. I maybe shouldn't ask, but this is one last time." Hermione stopped abruptly, having to give herself a quick shake before catching up to him. Something secret, something important, he had come to her because there was nowhere else to turn, bringing her back into their world for one last run.  
"Had something happened?" She asked cautiously, keeping as close to him as she possibly could, almost getting caught up in his long trench coat and falling flat upon her face.  
"Not yet it's not. Harry's birthday, you know it don't you?" He asked discreetly, slowly shuffling along as quickly and as quietly as he could, bending downwards towards her slightly.  
"Of course, I-" She began to reply but he cut her off again,  
"We're moving him four days before then, going all the way to get him to a safe house before they come after him." Hermione stopped again, this time Mad-Eye stopping with her, both of them facing on another sternly. She could barely feel anything, her body numbed by the thought of being a part of such a large operation. "Are you in?" He asked, looking directly at her. She was so still she could barely force out a small nod, her mouth dry and her skin sweaty and uncomfortable. "Look, I know you wont be able to defend yourself, but there's few people who can say they've earned his trust like you have." Finally managing to move, she shuffled in close to him, a swelling in her chest as she listened to Mad-Eye, a little astonished that Harry had thought such things about her, that anyone could have ever considered her such a valuable friend and asset."You could help keep him safe, and you'll be with Kingsley Shacklebolt, as safe as you can be." Her head cocked to the side a little the name burning around her mind a little and it the reaches of her seldom used memory, racking her brain cells for the information that she required.  
"Wait...He's the aid to the Muggle Prime Minister, isn't he?" She asked, her own astonishment surprising even her, having not for one second thought that Minister Shacklebolt could have possibly been a wizard.  
"Guard more like. You'll be in safe hands." He replied, possibly trying to reassure her a little, though with little effect as she stumbled alongside him, the two of them wandering from the pavement and over a small patch of unused and empty grass, with all but a small sitting rock at its centre. "I don't have much time, will you help to protect Harry?" He asked, a sense of urgency in his voice as he looked around them again, almost as though he could sense an oncoming person.  
"Yes...I'll do it." She said finally, her body icy and jumpy; almost regretting her minds power over her will and over her vocal chords. Mad-Eye straightened up suddenly, looking thoroughly pleased with both her and himself,  
"Three days." He said quietly, going up the adequate amount of fingers slyly from beneath his coat, bidding aptly to her. "Not a word...To anyone." With an splitting crack, he disappeared, leaving Hermione alone, more confused and more terrified than ever.

~x~x~x~

She was still in shock, there was no doubt about it as she sat, practically numb and glued to the spot upon her small bed, inside her small, dull room. Ever since the previous day she had thought of nothing but her conversation with Mad-Eye, had spent hours trailing the streets and through parks and playing fields, had completely abandoned the idea of going to see Mr Stevenson, knowing full well that within a few days he would be on the phone to her parents, complaining about her inadequacy. Yet, she thought, at least if he did, she would not have to endure their relentless nagging and forever persistent disappointment for long. Mad-Eye would come for her and they would understand everything, she would go back to the magical world as her duty commanded. For her friends, her family and her life, she would return to loyalty and friendship wherever it needed her most. Having eventually made it to her own home once more, only to find her mind in a constant daze as she stumbled around her home, paying little attention to her surroundings or its other occupants, mulling over her last conversation, trying desperately to piece an pieces of information together as best as she could. Yet now there was a loud shout, something to drag her out of the suspended stupor with a large jolt, "Hermione!" Her mother called wearily from somewhere below her. She sighed heavily and dragged herself upwards, not really wanting to engage in a conversation with her mother, but seeing no other option, the apprehension in her voice making her feel incredibly interested and intrigued by the reason she was being summoned for. "Hermione!" The call came louder as she began down the stairs, the strain from her mother more evident than ever, her voice almost breaking at the end, fading out into nothing. "HERMIONE!" The shriek came terrifyingly this time, screaming out into the otherwise silent house. With a sudden start, Hermione jumped the last few steps and ragged open the door to her living room, looking around frantically for the source of her now absent mother's distress. Yet, to her, there seemed to be little out of place and nothing that should be treated as suspicious.  
"What is it Mama?" She asked, sounding and looking thoroughly bored, not even moving as the older woman popped out from behind the sofa and crab crawled across the edge towards her daughter. Her eyes were wide and staring, her skin paled and she whipped her head around frantically, extending an arm out towards the windowsill. She was visibly shaking, yet Hermione still could see nothing out of the ordinary. It was not as though there were many places to hide, there were only two couches and a television set in front of her, the rest of the rooms entities and ornamental features behind them, lining the walls and giving the room a warmer strength to it.  
"What...What is this?" Her mother whispered, obviously horrified, not wanting to even speak aloud for fear of disturbing whatever it was that was by the sill. Sighing heavily, she moved from her mother and shuffled towards the window, visibly bored and clearly expecting to see absolutely nothing. Hermione could simply not understand why she had been dragged from her solitary pit by a woman who had seemingly seen nothing and had lost her mind to thin air. Huffing, she eyed the sill lazily, but gave a sudden start as the cream curtain before her shifted slightly. A tittering squeak sounded, shrill yet quiet, the curtain shaking a little more vigorously. Heart beating faster, she almost understood her mothers terror, did not want to reveal whatever was there herself, felt instantly sickened that there was a mysterious being within her house. Yet at the same time, she felt elated, enthralled that something new had come into her life, especially when she had set herself for a boring life, with no new surprises to follow. A slightly shaking hand extending out, she decided it would be better to not prolong the tension and whipped it back as quickly as she could, her other hand outstretched, ready to either shield herself or attack whatever was waiting for her. Yet her heart stopped momentarily, a smile breaking out over her face as her eyes lit in delight.  
"A dragon..." She breathed, but stopped suddenly, a small crested black head looking up at her, crooning in her direction before spreading its wings and flapping manically at her. Her brow furrowed, her awe replaced by confusion, the small creature now very recognisable to her. She had, only a few months earlier, scurried out towards the Village of Hogsmeade, purchased the small porcelain creature and then hidden in deep within the folds of her dress, ready to give as a present for her once Master from Gryffindor.  
"GET RID OF IT!" Her mother's screeching brought her back to her senses suddenly, her head snapping upwards and towards the woman who was now perched heavily upon the arm of a chair. She jumped even further as Crookshanks half slithering into the room obviously interested in the roaring commotion he had missed out upon. Yet he hissed loudly at her as she cried out once more, bolting from the room in a hideous rage, "DRAGON! DRAGON IN THE HOUSE!" Hermione's mother shrieked even louder, her hysteria becoming ever more evident as her pitch increased to an alarming level.  
"Mum, it's fine..." Hermione began, scooping the small creature into one hand and spinning found gracefully, holding it up high so that it could be seen perfect. "It's just porcelain." She smiled happily, glad as her mother stiffened slightly, falling silent and staring at her cautiously, frequently eyeing the small creature.  
"W...What?" She asked slowly, her body unfolding slightly as she seemed to relax a little, though she clearly did not want to come any closer the knew being.  
"It's not real, just enchanted to mimic life...Though, perhaps, it appears to have a conscious of it's own, life may have found it's own way." Hermione commented rather wisely,observing closely as it leapt from her hand and soared rather gracefully around the room before coming to rest upon the wooden mantelpiece, casually chirping to itself and crooning softly. Yet Hermione could not understand how it had come it be inside her home, having honestly never expected to see it ever again.  
"Hermione? That is NOT HELPING!" Her mother cried, looking as though she were about to lunge forward, but backing away with one eye fixed to the dragon.  
"Where did you find this?" Hermione asked cautiously, knowing it would not have just abandoned Ron, which would only lead to one other logical solution.  
"Sat inside the letterbox!" Came the reply as the elder woman slowly crept towards the door, busily fiddling with the knob, having seemingly forgotten how to open a door. Hermione's eyebrows knitted together tightly, her mind trying desperately to think how such a surprise could have made it through the postal system. It had to have come from the Weasley household, and without the use of an owl by the looks of it. It could only mean that a second attempt at using Muggle post had been successfully completed, very much unlike the previous. Ron had attempted in their second summer holiday to send her his collection of exploding snap cards so that she could arrange and file them, and make notes of which others he was still in need of. Hermione could still recall the fear of the postwoman as she threw the already exploding packs towards the house and ran down the street screaming hysterically. It still made her cringe, even all of these years later.  
"Wait...Did something come for me?" She asked, the possibility of also having received a letter along with the parcel increasing rapidly the more she thought about it. Excitement fluttering inside of her, the thought of more contact with the magical world overly compelling her to bowl her own mother out of her way in order to reach their box.  
"What? Why are you asking such a thing now?" She asked, finally managing to open the door and falling back through it, ramming into the staircase.  
"Wait..." Hermione shot past here, opening the door widely and unhooking the box, pulling out various pieces of mail and sifting through them. Since their last explodingly magical experience, her father had taken it upon himself to board up their original door flap in order to prevent any further incidents, yet her mother had still managed to abandon the post because of another having arisen. "Here!" She threw the majority of the pile to one side, a thin flimsy envelope clasped firmly in her fingers. Shutting the door behind her, she carefully opened it and began to read, her eyes flickering tirelessly across the messy scrawlings.

_Hermione, _  
_I should have done this earlier. Here's Hrontore, the Bringer-Of-Ashes, I sent her to you, not that I'm not grateful or anything, I am. She was a nice gift, but you'll make better use of her I think. She's enchanted, she knows what to do and will keep you and your family safe as long as she can. Try to keep her hidden too. And you._  
_R.W_

Hermione was still, not speaking even as she finished reading the note several times, dumbfounded by the message and utterly baffled as to why she would need any kind of protection from anything. She had been cut off from the magical world and had thought that that in itself would have been enough. Yet she was indeed extremely grateful to be able to hold onto something special, a little piece of magic, the smallest remembrance of him, of Ron, just for her. It was proof that those precious years had not been a lavish, complex dream, and had in fact occurred. "Mum, it's okay. Hrontore's a gift from...From a friend." She said quietly, finally lowering the parchment from in front of her face, fully aware that her eyes would be wet, the swell of emotion inside of her almost too much to control.  
"Ho what? It has a name?" Her mother replied, seeming to have calmed a little, her hysteria waning, beginning to trust her daughters judgement, possibly a little more than she was comfortable with.  
"Yes...She does." Hermione replied softly, sweeping her way into the living room and to where Hrontore was still perched and peered at her curiously, full aware of her mothers loud scufflings as she scuttled up the stairs, "Well, what is it you need to do?" The dragon let out a loud cry, much more so than Hermione could have imagined to have been produced from such a small creature. It jumped high and spread its wings wide, leaping into the air and circling the room a few times before returning to the window sill, watching through the window silently and vigilant. "Hmm...Maybe I should just leave you to it." Hermione reasoned, earning a shrieking response, which she took as its agreeance, leaving the room quickly and shutting the door behind her.

~x~x~x~

It was rather breezy as Hermione sat peacefully upon an old peeling wood bench with Crookshanks upon her lap and Hrontore upon her shoulder, gazing lazily out over her back garden, noticing for the first time just how plain it was to the eyes. With little shrubbery and no flora the grass seemed blunt and dull, as though it had detached itself, giving up on a lush lifestyle and tending towards its end. She sighed heavily and gave both of her companions a grateful flourish of attention, her own body numbed from her pain of waiting. With all of her few treasured possessions paced secretly and ready to depart with her, she had had little else to do other than wait for her calling, to wait to be brought back to her duty. She thought of her family, the little she had, of her pets, her friends. Each were dear to her, each she had fought tirelessly to protect each and every time that she had needed to, and now she could not shake the feeling that this would be it, her final stand against the perils of the world before the final curtain fell over her. "You're ready then?" A voice suddenly boomed out over her, Hrontore rising into the air and breathing out a small but surprisingly powerful puff of fire in the direction of the gardens new arrival before setting off to soar randomly around the garden.  
"Mad-Eye?" She stood up abruptly, Crookshanks falling other gracefully from her knee and hissing madly at her before dashing through the opened white patio door. With his magical eye following the kneazle all the way through the house he took a step towards her, sitting himself down rather clumsily and staring at her with his normal brown eye.  
"At least you're quick to catch on...Few things. Here." Reaching into his coat he pulled out a small purple beaded bag and threw it at her despite their close proximity. Turning it over in her hands she eyed it suspiciously knowing that there had to be something more to the bag, him having no reason for randomly giving her a rather attractive bag as a present.  
"What is this?" She asked, a little surprised at how heavy the small bag felt in her hands, but also slightly put off as he raised an eyebrow at her, his eyes twinkling with delight and amusement.  
"I reckon it looks like a purse, but that's just me." He replied, looking thoroughly pleased with himself and leaving Hermione feeling utterly stupid, biting her lip as she turned it in her fingers, her eyes flicking up towards him. "Undetectable Extension Charm, and a couple of books inside, should come in handy for you." He continued, staring directly head of them as though their exchange was the most ordinary thing in the entire world. His words sinking in slowly, a spark of excitement igniting within her, at the thought of being able to actually keep a piece of magical equipment for herself, even more ecstatic that books had been hidden inside of it. She could not wait to begin reading through them and drinking in their knowledge, heavily anticipating their use in her supposed forthcoming adventures. "If Weasley asks, I said nothing." Mad-Eye said, almost as an afterthought, bringing a hurried silence over them, Hermione not really wanting to talk about him or even contemplate what he would do if he knew she was to be involved with any kind of frivolous or dangerous activities. She gave a small cough and cleared her throat, shuffling to try and make herself a little more comfortable, Hrontore coming to sit upon her head snugly, all the while staring in Mad-Eye's direction and snorting at various intervals.  
"Right...So, it's time then? I can tell Mum and Dad...No...I can't can I?" She finished slowly, a sudden realisation dawning upon her as she looked into his stony face that seemed to be hiding a hint of sympathy, perhaps even guilt for not having made himself clear originally. Hermione's insides squeezed painfully, the thought of the possibility she would not be able to see her parents again horrifying her, making an instant decision there and then about Hrontore, in order to save them and keep them safe. "My parents can't know, not anything. Even if I'm only a small part of this operation, they know about me. They'll know about them." She nodded to herself, taking her hands to the small dragon and bringing it down in front of her face as it stared back at her, seemingly understanding exactly what she was thinking. No matter what happened, Hrontore could not come with her, could not protect her, she was needed to protect Hermione's parents where they and she could not.  
"So you agree that something is to be done?" Mad-Eye said loudly, standing suddenly and stretching, pulling his wooden leg behind him and beginning to hobble towards the patio door, Hermione close at his heels.  
"Yes...But-" She began, a little unsure even in herself as to what she was about to say, but knowing that there had to be something more for her to share, even as she stumbled and pulled the door shut behind them, Hrontore leaping from her and soaring out into the kitchen and out of sight.  
"They'll be taken care of. Sent to Australia as Wendell and Monica Wilkins. They won't know you, won't recall having a daughter. Nothing." Hermione froze, her breath caught tightly in her chest. Technically, she would cease to exist, and hearing him speak only made those words even more real. With no parents, there was no Hermione, pushed from every world she had ever come to know. Stifling a sob, she stopped outside the door to her living room, her hand tightly upon the knob but also refusing Mad-Eye entry to the room, blocking it completely.  
"Hrontore's going with them. She'll be of more use." She said quietly, not even daring to look up at him for fear that she would cry aloud. Her stomach fallen and her mind blank, she whispered quietly, "Can't I jus-" But was cut off, just as she knew she would be as Mad-Eye spoke, a rather uncomfortable hand placed upon one of her shoulders, the other folding over her other as she held tightly to the door.  
"No." He said, almost kindly, a hint of sorrow in his voice as they gently turned the knob together, the moment she was dreading becoming ever more real as it swung open silently, both of her parents not noticing as they both entered. He drew his wand, Hermione temporarily closing her eyes as she would have at Hogwarts, not allowed to witness magic, but remembering that those rules no longer applied now that she had been cast from the walls of that ancient building. She fought the urgent gasp or sob as his arm extended towards the two obviously innocent people, whispering into the air, "Reproba Memoria."

* * *

_Japan's Arc Angel x_


	2. Chapter Two: Playing Potter

_Ahh, I'm feeling mega guilty right now! However, I have a new laptop! Huzzah! So hopefully more updates asap! I think we'll go with, in 13 reviews time (Since I seem to be unlucky with this story), I'll upload a new chapter. Not loads of action here, but I thought it'd make a nice change. Also, encase anyone actually was interested, "Hrontore, the Bringer-Of-Ashes" along with the colour of the dragon translates into "Beloved Hermione Jean Granger". I'm dedicating this next chapter to **bluemirror12** as a thanks for finally catching up on your reviewing :) Happy Reading all!_

_Disclaimer: It all belongs to J K Rowling, apart from the obvious changes :P_

* * *

Chapter Two: Playing Potter

"What the bloody hell is she doing here?" Hermione winced heavily, the booming voice of her once Gryffindor Master ringing in her ears, the noise vibrating over her heavily, freezing her insides as she slowly rotated on the spot, her shy and coy face staring back into his enraged one. She had not long since arrived at the Weasley household, the Burrow, and had been sat with both Weasley parents and Mad – Eye for mere moments before the young boy had burst through the kitchen door with various items in his arms, his face twisting ungracefully at the sight of her.

"Ronald! Such language!" His mother stood, her mouth gaping wide as she gasped at him, setting his ears alight, burning purple as he glowered at all of them. Hermione gave a small smile and a shake of her head, having almost missed his anger and rage, an excitement that had long since disappeared from her life.

"Always was foul mouthed, Madam Weasley." She commented quietly, feeling a corner of her lip curling upwards as she smirked slightly. He rounded on her, a glint crossing his eyes, one that gave her a cold shiver, the confidence draining from her immediately as his arm twitched in her direction.

"It's 'Mrs', Hermione dear, though I must agree." His mother placed a hand upon hers and gave it a small squeeze, ignoring her son even as all others eyes remained fixed upon him, studying him carefully and waiting for him to make the next move. Hermione gave a small, grateful smile, through did not look towards the older woman, instead keeping her eyes locked with his fiery blue crystals.

"Now Molly, boys will be boys!" Came his father's voice, Arthur Weasley giving a great sweeping of his arms in the direction of his wife, possibly raising his voice a little higher than required.

"I'm sorry, but have people gone bloody deaf? Why...Is she...Here?" His voice even louder, Ron was practically bellowing at them, his voice strained and almost broken as he yelled at them all, though none but Hermione seemed phased. Her jumping heart settled a little, assuming from the others reaction that this was perfectly normal behaviour for the young man before them, particularly as Mad – Eye gave a very exasperated reply,

"To help with the plan." His voice seemed to ooze boredom, Hermione finding him a little uncaring despite the gravity of the situation. Hermione was a little unsure of what she had expected next, certainly not his next actions as she sat straight up in her seat as he slammed his fists onto the kitchen table, the bang echoing through the once quiet room.

"Are you taking the actual piss? You're sending her to her death!" His voice at an alarming volume, Hermione felt a sharp quiver shoot through her as she gulped heavily. A string of fear weaved through her stomach as she shrunk back a little, expecting him to scream at her manically and send her to some hideous and laborious task before she stopped, a realisation hitting her as she gave a quick quirky smile. She no longer had to follow his orders, had come to help by herself, her own decision had been made. She had not taken a chance, had made a choice, and determined her own destiny for once without help or hindrance.

"No, that's not the idea at all." His mother replied, trying to defuse the situation, a little shocked as her son suddenly threw a book he was holding across the room violently, dropping everything else, his face filled with anger as he flushed darker still, seemingly only just realising what he had done, trying to compose himself. Hermione flinched, biting her lip slightly, hating seeing him riled, though feeling slightly touched that her safety would concern him so.

"Whether it's the idea of not she'll be killed. No way is she going anywhere other than back home. Now." He said slowly and quietly, his voice sounding more dangerous than she had ever heard before, putting her at extreme unease as she fidgeted in her seat and twiddled her fingers together. He had struck her where it hurt, her chest tightening madly as her eyes began to water slightly.

"I can't do that." She choked out, blinking back tears and drawing his attention, his features softening at her obvious discomfort. "Yaxley went to my house, just after we made sure that they'd left. It's been destroyed." She let out a deep breath and licked her lips vigorously, a little unsure whether she had been right to divulge that kind of information when it was so sensitive to her. She remembered so clearly watching her house from the roof of a house across the road, her parent's car sailing from the street only moments before a black streak of smoke had smashed straight through her front window. Within minutes the building was ablaze, a man striding out of her front door, his hard, blunt features plastered with an unpleasant and unsatisfied smile. She shuddered at the memory of his face, her stomach twisting at the thought of him and what he had destroyed, her few possessions now secured in one suitcase by the back door of the Weasley household.

"Maybe we should just...?" Mr Weasley said slowly, watching as Mad – Eye sidled from the room, slipping silently from their view as he tugged upon his wife's arm. Hermione was slightly grateful when she didn't move, knowing that Mr Weasley was trying to give them time and space, almost not wanting to be left alone with the young boy. "Molly? Molly!" He stood and gave her another sharp tug, dragging his wife to her feet, despite her silent staring protests as she eyed her son suspiciously, clearly curious of the curt nod the two men gave one another. The door shutting tightly behind them a long silence fell as his face fell forwards and towards the table, his knuckles turning white as he gripped it tightly, his arms visibly shaking a little with every rattling breath he drew, Hermione shuffling uncomfortably in his presence.

"Why can't you just go with them to Australia?" He asked suddenly, his head raising as he looked to her, easing her mind slightly as the anger seemed to have drained from his face,

"Ma-...Harry needs me. He trusts me, and I won't abandon him." She stuttered out, her mouth suddenly not even working properly, her voice strained and breaking as she tried to force herself to speak. His face flinched slightly, his body twitching hideously at her words, confusing her horrendously. She was unsure of whether she had hurt him with her words or if he was still just extremely infuriated with her presence and determined not to show it.

"You can't protect yourself, and I won't be able to for you." He said, making a sudden move towards her, though she did not spur on his advances, simply stayed sat where she was, staring directly at him.

"I'll be with Master Shacklebolt, no need to even think about me being in danger." She commented rather complacently, as though it were no more than a simple trip to the supermarket. With a wave of her hand she turned her head from him, staring towards the window and perch that Errol and Pigwidgeon usually sat upon, its empty open space saddening her. Yet she felt unable to look elsewhere for fear he would take a sudden disliking to her and unleash his rage.

"Of course there is!" He said, causing her to flinch a little at his harsh tone. Yet she was pleasantly surprised as his arms suddenly took hold of her, pressing her head into his stomach as hard as he could, kissing the top of her head forcefully before cuddling into her, "Merlin's sake 'Mione! Why can't you just do as you're told?" He asked her quietly. She shuffled uncomfortably, slowly raising her arms and pulling them around him, careful to pull them high enough as to not touch him in an uncomfortable place.

"I don't have to anymore?" She replied, her voice rather muffled as she was pressed into him lightly, snuggling deeply. She was almost grateful that he could not see her properly, her face screwed up tightly as she tried not to let herself cry and become weak in front of him.

"I wish you did." "I want you to go home." She pulled back away from him breathing deeply and looked towards his face, detaching their bodies and standing herself.

"And I want to help. I won't let you go into this war without me." She shook her head heavily, seeing how his face fell and twisted in pain, obviously fighting some kind of internal battle with himself.

"I-" He was cut off suddenly as the door swung open once more, smashing into the wall with an alarming bang, revealing a face that she really had wished never to see again.

"Won Won!" Came a loud shriek as blond hair shot past her in a blur, quickly attaching itself onto Ron. Hermione bit her lip in disgust, though her shock washed her pain threshold, her eyes disbelieving of how accepting he was being of this young girl, Lavender, especially after all that had happened. "Ronnie! Hey, are we going-" She stopped suddenly, having seemingly finally realised that there was another body in the room. She stopped trying to kiss him and rounded on Hermione, her hands still proceeding to squeeze the blood from Ron's arm. "What is that bitch doing here?" She asked spitefully, Hermione's face falling blank, unable to even speak as she looked in the same direction as Lavender, utterly astonished by how sheepish he looked, "Ronald? I'll ask again...Why is the Mudblood here?" She demanded, then cowered a little as he gave her a large shove, throwing her away as his face turned suddenly ugly, glaring back at her with hatred.

"Don't you dare call her that!" He growled, Hermione feeling a sense of smugness as Lavender visible recoiled from him, clearly upset that the boy she had such feelings for would speak to her in such a way. Straightening her already neat clothing, she gave a small, feminine cough and batted her eyelids at him.

"But that is what she is!" She tried to reason, shuffling closer towards him and attempting to take hold of him again. Hermione gave a rather unexpected and twisted, cruel smile, knowing that that simple word had riled him so, had caused him to defend her against his own already strained fiancé.

"No-" He began, ragging himself away from her again, the hurt look upon her face full of shock and upset.

"Yes." Hermione said suddenly, speaking without really thinking. She flushed a little as they slowly turned to face her, knowing that she would have to continue now that she had bothered to stupidly open her mouth. "I am a Mudblood. And proud of it. At least my blood isn't as dirty as your heart." She said quietly, the words falling pitifully from her mouth, a sympathetic tone lacing her voice as she stared at them. Ron's eyes swelled slightly, lighting up at her bravery, a small sense of admiration gracing his face. Yet Lavender blushed violently, clearly embarrassed at her own words and Hermione's, not happy at being humiliated in front of Ron.

"How dare you speak to me in such a way!" She squeaked horrendously, flapping her arms about at both of them, her face showing her obvious shock, almost as though she were about to curse anyone within the grounds of the house through her rising anger. Yet Hermione cared not, for the first time in her life she was free to speak her mind and to be herself. She had come here of her own free will, drawn by her loyalty to her friends and those she cared for, her need to do good in the battle against the ever looming evil that was spreading across the country. She only wanted to spot this disastrous infection, and here was a girl, a witch who was standing in her way for nothing but spite, and Hermione felt only great sympathy towards her oblivious being, clearly unaware that anything could possibly be just around the corner, danger coming directly towards them.

"I will speak to you how I want!" She said confidently, straightening her back and looking directly into Lavender's face, watching her shadow back into herself temporarily. "Stop being such a stupid, silly, little girl! This is bigger than your petty arguments and stupid grudges. There's worse things out there than you being immature and acrimonious!" Lavender released a small, strangled noise, unable to form anything at all as Hermione's confidence and bravery beamed through, her courage surfacing once more, refusing to back down anymore.

"You...You scheming-" She stumbled out, but Ron held up a hand towards her, silencing her immediately. Yet his eyes never broke from Hermione's, neither wanting to look away as Hermione's insides twitched nervously, crushing any confidence she thought she had procured.

"Lav." He said quietly, "Leave it. Go upstairs please." She looked as though she were about to protest, her mouth hanging open ready to argue back. But as he turned his eyes towards her so nodded slightly and shot a last disgusted and rather fearful look towards Hermione before backing out of the room and leaving them in silence. "You always know how to wind her up don't you?" He laughed a little, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly and leaving Hermione biting her lip in anticipation. She felt sicker than ever, her valour drained, her body and mind both urging her to run away.

"Sorry." She mumbled, not able to look at him as she stared towards the floor, a shiver running through her violently.

"Meet me? Tonight. Outside. When everyone's asleep." He half whispered towards her, drawing her attention and her head shot up. Yet he was no longer there, following Lavender out of the door, half way there already.

"Why?" She asked rather loudly, knowing that her face would undoubtedly be rather unattractive at that moment in time, her inquisitiveness and need for knowledge taking over her features immediately.

"Shh." He waved her down and gave her a rather threatening stare. Though his face straightened suddenly, becoming expressionless and blank, "Just do it."

~x~x~x~

With the door closing ever so quietly behind her, Hermione spun around carefully, "Sir?" She called out into the darkness, barely even able to see anything. She shuffled forwards a little, heading in the direction of the apple orchard, which, to her, seemed to be the only likely place that he could possibly be. As she reached the outer trees and tiptoed inside she called out once more, this time a little louder, "Sir?"

"If you don't stop calling me that, I'll hex you." He voice hissed at her and she span to find him sat upon the floor, resting up against a nearby tree and staring up at her, barely even visible in the faded moonlight. She began to walk towards him slowly and then stopped, realising that his head seemed unnaturally large and seemed to have numerous long and rather thick legs sticking out in all directions.

"Wait...What the hell are you wearing?" She asked him, suddenly dropping all pretences and looking at him ridiculously. Even through the darkness she saw him blush as he shot to his feet, fumbling about slightly, seemingly suddenly self conscious.

"It's cold out!" He tried to justify, tearing it from his head haughtily. Hermione stifled a giggle, having suddenly realised exactly what it was, having not expected to see the hideous hat she had once been forced to wear as punishment for shouting at him during her fifth year at Hogwarts.

"Why the hell have you kept that?" She asked, pointing towards the giant octopus with ever growing desperation to laugh, "It's repugnant!" She snatched it from him and held it at arm's length, only for it to be dragged from her grasp at once by him.

"I liked it." He mumbled whilst hastily stuffing it into his back pocket, his eyes not once leaving the floor. "Listen..." He looked up at her, seemingly a little unsure of what he was actually meant to do now that he had managed to persuade her to meet him, "Um, I don't know how to do this." He pulled a hand through his hair and Hermione gulped rather loudly, biting her bottom lip painfully as she looked at him coyly, "It...It's difficult to talk about it." Becoming slightly impatient with him, she was quite desperate to know why exactly he had asked her to meet him in such a dark and secluded place, having only the moonlight to shape them, and only the comfort of one another to save them from the oncoming darkness. "You...You remember that night?" He asked her quietly, his voice braking slightly as he spoke. Hermione simply looked at him, baffled by what he had just asked her and his obtuse approach towards her.

"Err...Is it bad if I ask which?" She said rather awkwardly, backing away from him a little and into the shadows, almost fearful that he would lash out at her. Yet when he did not she straightened herself a little more, noting how he seemed to have adopted a look of shame and embarrassment, almost as though he did not wish to continue, despite knowing that he should.

"That first night...The night that we spent together first." She flinched horrendously and turned away from him instantly, her eyes glued to the bark in front of her. He had truly struck a nerve within her, one that she desperately wanted to keep buried away for the rest of her life.

"I prefer not to." She choked out, gasping a little as she tried further to suppress the memories she did not want to relive. She wanted to turn and face him, but as her stomach tightened, hearing him coming closer towards her, she felt an incredible urge to throw up.

"And...And that time after last year?" He asked her, his voice sounding perhaps a little more confident, but still hesitant. Hermione was even more confused than ever, had thought that this night would be the one where everything would be unveiled to her, not where more questions would be formulated,

"Um...I'm lost now." She answered him truthfully, completely lost for any intelligent words.

"Just, that first night, when I did it, I couldn't, and I tried to last year, but I couldn't risk it." He said rather hurriedly, jabbering away to either himself or her, she could not truly tell. She met him with silence, still unable how to respond to him when she clearly had no idea about what he was saying, "Come on Hermione! Stop making this difficult." He growled at her in anger, frustration and anticipation. But her brows furrowed, thoroughly unhappy that he was creating such a big deal out of his own ineptitude.

"You're just throwing words at me. What did you really expect?" She said loudly, suddenly spinning around to face him, anger plastered over her face in frustration, ready to shout at him despite the time of night. Yet she could not, found herself suddenly calmed and collected as she felt his lips press against hers, pushing her backwards into the apple tree she had been facing and crushing her against it. With her stomach on fire and her chest heaving, she felt as though she were about to melt into his arms, until she realised that they were not around her at all, instead had taken to her hands. As his fingers laced with hers she felt their softness take over her own small hands, but also a thin, cold shaft be pushed directly into her palms. Instantly, a wave shot through her, one that she had not felt in years, a spark that burst through her with power she had never thought she could feel. She pushed him back immediately though did not let go of the object in her hand, instead letting her eyes fix upon it, her mind racing dramatically as she looked down towards to in astonishment.

"I'm sorry...I couldn't break it." He croaked out, his face full of shame, seemingly barely even able to look at her, despite how much she stared at him, her wand clutched tightly in her delicate fingers.

"You've had this? All these years?" She asked him breathlessly, a tear slipping from her eyes, unsure of whether it was from shock, happiness or anger. Her skin frozen, she could barely think as she tried desperately to listen for a reply, despite all of her body seeming to have ceased its normal functioning.

"It never left my pocket, encase you went looking for it." He said shamefully, turning away from her and beginning to hurry back towards the house. "We should get back." He threw behind him, knocking her into action and she bolted after him, "Don't let anyone know for as long as you can. You're smart, you can use it to at least try and defend yourself. Just, don't get it taken from you." He said simply, obviously suddenly shocked as she dragged him back around, unable to even think about what she was doing, knowing only how thankful she was that he had kept something so precious so safe for so long. He had at least had the decency to give her her one true magical object back when she needed it most and she could not resist him in the fading moonlight, not when he had already tempted her so. Not thinking she pulled him back down towards her, taking his lips with hers and pulling him into her by his neck, feeling little resistance as she gave in to the night.

~x~x~x~

It was cold as they all apparated into a rather unfamiliar back garden, Hermione feeling instantly sick as they landed, her legs buckling from underneath her as she struggled to keep upright, though felt determined not to embarrass herself as all the others seemed to be able to stand strong. She felt a hand grasp her shoulder tightly, looking up towards a tall, black wizard, his broad shoulders causing him to appear to take up much more space than he actually did. His bald head and lone hooped earring shining in the dying sun, as Kingsley gave her a reassuring smile and small nod. She tried to smile back, but felt only like she was about to be horrendously sick and barely managed to do so. With her stood Ron and his brothers Fred, George, and Bill along with his fiancé Fleur, and their father Arthur, whilst an unknown wizard lurked behind them, a squat, bandy – legged man with long, straggly, ginger hair, his unshaven face and bloodshot eyes unnerving her greatly, the strong smell of tobacco wafting from him making her stomach churn even further. Deciding instead to simply look forwards and past Lupin, Tonks, Mad – Eye and around Hagrid, trying to look inside the house for any signs of life. The door creaked open suddenly and out stepped a familiar bespectacled figure who was looking at them all quizzically. Without a seconds thought she ran forwards, pushing them all out of the way and bouncing off of Hagrid, throwing her arms around the young boy and pushing him back into the house, "Harry!" He seemed momentarily bewildered by her presence as all of those around began to file into the house behind them, gathering quietly in the kitchen. Yet she was pleasantly surprised as he put his arms around her also, lifting her off of the ground momentarily and squeezing her tightly.

"Hermione?" He asked confusedly, his voice shaking slightly as he slowly put her back down. "Oh, you shouldn't be here." They broke apart, though still held hands, Hermione looking up at him determinedly, her eyes full of the fire and passion she felt burning inside of her.

"We both know I should." She nodded and spoke quietly to him, earning herself a small smile as he squeezed her hands tightly, clearly thoroughly appreciative of her presence.

"Oi. Break it up. Let's get this over with." Came Ron's voice, rather loudly as the two dropped their hands instantly, Hermione feeling strangely ridiculously embarrassed and not really knowing why. Ron's face was scarlet and he was glaring at them both suspiciously, his face expressionless and leaving her feeling extremely uncomfortable.

"Weasley's right. Let's get on with it." Mad – Eye said rather loudly, his growling voice resonating over them, Hermione extremely grateful that he had interjected. He began rummaging through an overly large bag, his magical eye swivelling madly inside of his head, Hermione slightly unnerved that he wouldn't undoubtedly still be watching them all despite his turned back.

"The up side?" Came a rather gravely but quite giggly voice, Tonks having pushed herself up onto a counter by a microwave, holding out a hand it their direction, a thin gold band and tiny diamond attached to her finger.

"You got married?" Harry asked, his voice full of surprise but his face as alight as Hermione's.

"Sorry Harry, it was all very quiet." Lupin added, a rather gleeful yet embarrassed look upon his face that only enhanced Hermione's joy. She was absolutely thrilled that he had finally given into himself and allowed Tonks to show him the love and affection Hermione had always known that she could.

"But that's brilliant!" She said, Harry nodding along with her, Tonks positively beaming at their response as Harry ran forward to shake her hand.

"Cosy catch ups later!" Mad – Eye spat out, spinning around rather gracefully for such an unpoised man, to glare wildly at them all before turning directly towards Harry, "Plan A's been ditched; Pius Thicknesse has gone to him, and it's an imprisonable offense to connect this house to the Floo Network, Apparate in or out or use a Portkey here. Then you've got the Trace on you. No way anyone around you can cast a spell or you'll be done for underage magic." He finished, Hermione slightly confused about what he was actually talking about, trying her hardest to keep up with everything that he was saying. With not a clue who Thicknesse was or this 'him' was or why it was impossible to magically transport anyone or anything involving Harry around the house. Wiping her forehead slightly and fixing her eyes upon Mad – Eye, she was surprised when Mr Weasley spoke next,

"We can't wait for the Trace to break either, once you turn seventeen and legally become an adult in the eyes of the magical law, the protection your mother gave you will be lost." He finished, all of them exchanging rather worried looks between them, none of them even taking her confusion into consideration.

"We can only use what can't be detected. Thestrals, brooms and Hagrid's motorbike. The charm your mother gave can break for another reason, whenever you don't call this place home. When you leave, that's it. No coming back, nothing." Mad – Eye added, beginning to suddenly fiddle with his large coat, leaving the rest to Mr Weasley as he began searching all of his pockets quickly.

"There's so many places we've put protection over, anywhere we could be taking you." Mr Weasley finished, though he did not look towards anyone but Mad – Eye who was drawing a large glass bottle from inside of his robes, filled with a substance that appeared to be dark, thick bubbling mud, but one that she, along with Harry recognised immediately as Polyjuice Potion. Hermione's stomach dropped, realising herself exactly what would be awaiting her, what she would have to do in order to help save Harry and secure his life.

"Wait...No. No way!" It appeared that Harry too had realised exactly what was happening as he began to back away from them all, almost as though he was about to turn and bolt into the garden, make a break for it on his own and abandon them all. "If you think I'm letting-" He began but was suddenly cut off by Ron, who clearly had known that this was coming and had already prepared for it.

"Shut up Harry. It's not like we've not done this kind of stuff before." He said rolling his eyes and refusing to look at him, instead focusing his gaze upon Hermione. Yet she only faced away from him, feeling her cheeks burning slightly, cursing herself for being so childish under his gaze for absolutely no reason whatsoever. She simply could not understand what was wrong with her, she had been acting so stupidly ever since the night before, and even now could feel her shameful secret hidden inside of her sleeve, poking her palm slightly as she fiddled with her sleeves.

"And none of us really fancy getting stuck as a specky, scrawny git forever." Fred joked slightly, earning a small chuckling from throughout the group. Yet Mad – Eye seemed not to care shoving the bottle closer to Harry,

"Hair." He demanded, "Now!" He said, a little more fiercely. Hermione watched a rather disgruntled Harry yank a chunk of hair clean from his head and look at it strangely, almost as though he wanted to simply eat it rather than lace a potion with it. "In here if you please." He held it out in one hand, the other one back rummaging through his pockets once more and then resurfacing with a collection of small goblets which he placed upon the nearby kitchen counter.

"This is ridiculous." Harry muttered, dropping his hair into the mudlike liquid. The moment it made contact with its surface, the potion began to froth and smoke, then, all at once, it turned a clear, bright gold.

"Oh Harry! You look much more delicious than Crabbe or Goyle!" Hermione said suddenly, without even thinking, blushing brilliantly as their shocked faces turned towards her. Ron's eyebrows became lost in his hair as his mouth hung open at her, "You know what I mean..." She said hastily, batting him away with a wave of her hand, only to have the liquid pushed into her hands roughly. Without thinking twice she brought it to her lips and drank it immediately, downing the liquid as quickly as she possibly could, surprised at how sweet and creamy it actually tasted. Immediately, her insides began to writhe as though she had just swallowed live snakes, making her feel incredibly sick, almost regretting having agreed to do such an act. A burning sensation spread rapidly from her stomach, pulsating out towards the very ends of her fingers and toes, she felt as though she were being covered in hot wax as her skin bubbled and melted, before it stopped suddenly, her clothes now very tight, her jeans and small shirt threatening to tear as she squirmed uncomfortably.

"Wow! We're identical!" Said two of the newly formed Harry's, who she could only assume to be Fred and George, though she could not be entirely sure, now that both their voices and appearances were indistinguishable.

"I dunno, I think I'm still better looking." One of them commented, earning a large push from the other, which then led to a session of various pushing and shoving which only stopped under the deathly stare of Mad – Eye.

"Bill, don't look at me...I'm 'ideous!" Came a sudden cry from a rather French sounding Harry whom Hermione could only assume was Fleur as she shielded Harry's body from view, despite having to strip another person's body of clothes and not her own.

"Here, all of you!" Mad – Eye growled, throwing various items of clothing at them, and a pair of glasses. For the first time Hermione actually realised how much she had been squinting to see, her vision horrendous and leaving her barely able to even see. "Get changed." He barked and she began to undress Harry down to his boxers, noting how extremely awkward he must have felt, knowing that six other people were touching a body that looked exactly like him and may as well have been so.

"I knew Ginny was lying about that tattoo." She heard Ron mumble out as he pulled a shirt over his head, Hermione actually finding herself, and in turn Harry, blushing hideously at the thought of Ron undressing in front of her, even if he was just another Harry.

"Harry, your eyesight really is awful!"S he said clearing her throat and turning away from everyone as she adjusted the glasses upon her face, hoping that no one had realised or noticed her obvious discomfort.

"Right, Mundungus with me. Arthur with Fred-" Mad – Eye said quickly, shoving the lot of them towards the front door of the house, Hermione a little unsure of who she had been pushed in between as six other Harry's crowded around her as the front door opened and they began filtering out onto the front lawn.

"I'm George. Can't even tell us apart when we're Harry..." One of them tutted, folding his arms and glaring at all of them,

"Fine Fred, George, whichever with Remus. Fleur-" Mad – Eye began once more, only to be cut off again by Bill,

"On a Thestral with me." Fleur shot to his side and clung to him painfully, a rather ungracious and whimpering look upon her face, one that Hermione would hope could never cross his face again.

"Miss Granger?" Mad – Eye added, looking at all of them in slight confusion, though obviously trying to show that he could easily identify her.

"Yes?" She replied, slightly startled by Harry's voice leaving her,

"Thestral with Kingsley." He said curtly, a sense of relief washing over her, glad that she would not have to ride a broom at such a time, especially with hardly any previous knowledge of such equipment, "Ron with Tonks. Sorted." He finished, nodding heavily and dragging one of the Harry's to his side roughly by the scruff of his neck.

"An' you're with me, Harry. That all righ'?" Said Hagrid, looking a little anxious, having only just managed to squeeze himself out of the house and into the street. "We'll be on the bike, brooms an' Thestrals can't take me weight, see. Not a lot o' room on the seat with me on it, though, so you'll be in the sidecar."

"We think the Death Eaters will expect you to be on a broom," Added Mad – Eye, seeming to have singled out the true Harry and also sussed exactly how he was feeling. "Snape's had plenty of time to tell them everything about you he's never mentioned before, so if we do run into any Death Eaters, we're betting they'll choose one of the Potters who looks at home on a broomstick. All right then," He went on, giving out brooms to those who required them, a smug look upon his face, "I make it three minutes until we're supposed to leave. No point locking the back door, it won't keep the Death Eaters out when they come looking. Come on ..."

"Up you go Miss Granger." Kingsley said suddenly, taking Hermione under the arms and dragging her upwards, onto what she could only presume was the Thestral, since she still was unable to see them. Kingsley climbed on in front of her and she instinctively held tight to his cloak, not wanting to let go for a second whilst her insides practically shook, terror finally beginning to set in as the very notion of what they were about to do finally dawned upon her.

"Good luck everyone, an hour to the Burrow!" Mad – Eye cried out, but Hermione could not bring her eyes to find him, could only instead see the eyes of the Harry next to her. She knew it was Ron, could see the sparkle in his eyes and knew instantly that it could be no other.

"Hold on." She heard Kingsley say quietly, though she could not take her eyes from Ron, even as she felt the Thestral shudder beneath her, its wings spread out wide beside her,

"One...Two...THREE." Came Mad – Eye's voice, and they shot up into the air, Hermione clinging ever more so to Kingsley's back, fearful of what was yet to come.

* * *

_Japan's Arc Angel x_


	3. Chapter Three: Flight Of Freedom

_Again, I've been ultra bad with the next chapter, but I really really wasn't happy with it. I'm still not in honesty, but I thought it was getting a little too long between chapters so thought I'd upload it anyway. It's an awkward chapter, so I'm sorry for that in advance. Please leave some feedback so I can figure out how to tackle the next one. Thanks again to everyone who reads and even more so to people who review for me. This chapter is dedicated to **Jui** for your first review and for **HilaryWeasley**, because your simply divine! Happy Reading :) _

_Disclaimer: It all belongs to J K Rowling, apart from the obvious changes :P_

* * *

Chapter Three: Flight Of Freedom

The wind hit her instantly, burning into her eyes and blurring her vision. Hermione fought the urge to scream as they whipped through the air, knowing it would only make it more obvious that she was not the real Potter. They levelled, not far below the clouds; a sense of calm washing over her that was shook violently as a jet of emerald light shot past her left arm, barely missing her by inches. She yelped and clung immediately tighter to Kingsley, suddenly aware of who were surrounding them as they shot off in a northerly direction, "Harry!" Came his voice, drowned out by the whistling of bodies and flashing of lights that kept shooting past them. She could see nothing of the others, only the greying clouds that they were diving into along with the Death Eater, followers of the Dark Lord, streaming towards them. "Now is not the time to be afraid!" He shouted at her, unsheathing his wand and aiming directly in front of them, seemingly expectant of an oncoming danger. Her insides shaking, she felt physically sickened, unable to even think what she should do, the prospect of defending them alien to her. Blinking back her tears, she fought to keep her mind sharp as she looked from side to side, desperate to focus and make her brain concentrate upon what she should be doing.

"Kingsley...I can't do anything!" She choked out, dragging in big mouthfuls of air as she went, trying not to cry. Her stomach squeezed involuntarily, her hand slipping into her jean pocket, her fingers clenched tightly around the wand that lay there, feeling the spark pulse through her, into her veins and giving her a sense of new exhilaration.

"I know what you have. You must use it!" He shrieked back at her, clearly eyeing something coming ever closer, Hermione peering around him to see black smoke hurtling towards them, shrieking and firing white light in their direction, most of which were being silently deflected by Kingsley, barely giving his other hand any grip upon the Thestral below them. "Petrificus Totalus!" He screamed, the figure suddenly stopped, suspended in mid air for a few seconds as the smoke faded, revealing a hooded figure that suddenly fell from the sky, stiller than she could have known, disappearing through the clouds.

"I can't hurt them!" She shrieked, watching with horror at the drama unfolding around her, slowly bringing her hand out, the thin piece of wood clutched in her fingers as she shook. Taking in a deep breath she blinked back her tears, choking a little as she went. Scanning her brain rapidly, for anything she had possibly picked up over the years, anything she had stolen a glance at, the knowledge she had soaked in even when she was forbidden to. Then suddenly, catching her sight ever so slightly as she turned her head, a cloud of black smoke hurtling towards them from behind, clearly thinking that they had the edge. Not thinking twice, she swung her legs around, facing the wrong way, pressing her back into Kingsley's and hooking her feet into the Thestral underneath her, "Protego Maxima!" She screamed, raising her arm and feeling a shooting sensation fly through her arm and into the wood, a bright, transparent light whisking out in front of her, shielding the two of them and rebounding their oncoming enemy. Breathing rapidly, her chest heaving, she let out a rather disbelieving and haughty laugh, looking at the temporary shield that was slowly disintegrating under the strain of their attackers and then towards the wand in her hands. She could not believe that her first attempt at magic had been performed so confidently, had occurred so smoothly, albeit less powerful that she would have desired. A rather stupid grin spread across her face as her eyes widened, but soon faltered, the gravity of the situation taking over them once more as another bolt of light shout under her chin, the furling air it left in its wake sending a chill through her. Mentally cursing her own stupidity and childishness, she raised her arm once more, ready for that unfamiliar feeling to take over her, "Stupefy!" She shrieked, watching as her scarlet charm missed another Death Eater by mere inches. This did not deter and he carried on towards them, cackling wildly and shrieking with delight. Her mind drying of ideas, she began shrieking any spell that came to her, "Impedimenta!" Seeing the oncoming may simply slow under the weight of her jinx, clearly fighting desperately against it. There came a desperate jolt, almost causing her to fall face first from the back of the Thestral, clinging madly to whatever she could in any way that she could. Shuffling herself back around as quickly as she could, slipping back behind Kinglsely who suddenly took them into a steep dive. Feeling as though she were about to fly off of the back of their winged beast, she dug her fingers into him, terrified and desperate not to shriek aloud and draw attention to herself as the wrong Potter. Yet she squinted, seeing a huge flash of green light, a scream as it show below them, streams of black following it from all around them, suddenly leaving each of them is suspended limbo as Kingsley pulled up once more. As they plateaued, Hermione's vision cleared, the two figures below them upon a broom suddenly shooting out of a darkened cloud. "Mad – Eye!" She cried as one of the figures disappearing suddenly, who she could only assume was Mundungus Disapperating, leaving the famous Auror unguarded and wide open to the killing curse that hit him square in the face. Her insides froze, the cold air like ice around her as her eyes widened considerably, barely even noticing as she was almost thrown from the Thestral, her eyes completely focused upon Mad – Eye disappearing from view, Hermione knowing that she would never see him again. Even if a rescue mission were to be conducted, the height he had fallen from would not leave him any recognisable state or indeed any state that she would want to witness.

"Travers! Kill him! It's not Moody! Go for them!" Came a sudden bellow from beneath them along with several different spells heading in their direction. Twitching suddenly, she whipped out her wand once more, able to see her hand shaking dramatically as she fought the urge to be sick.

"Hold on!" Kingsley screamed, "He's coming!" Having no need to explain exactly who he meant or to point in the direction of the blur that was no hurting towards them, Hermione could only see those red eyes looking back at her, the fury and venom in them burning with hatred that she had never before seen.

"Confringo!" She creamed, not at once thinking to remember exactly what it meant, even terrifying herself as a giant fiery explosion appeared from nowhere, igniting the clouds around them and blowing away the clouds to reveal around twenty Death Eaters behind their master, all of them heading up towards them. She could see him coming, could see his snake like face slithering towards them, terror blinding her as she lifted her wand directly at him, almost resigned to the fact that there was no way she could block a curse from him. This was her end; she would give her life so that Harry could continue his, could protect the world and somehow find a way to end the war that they had been so flippantly thrown directly into. The Dark Lord would falsely take her, thinking himself triumphant, giving Harry the time to escape. "Salvio Hexia!" She whispered knowing in herself that this last spell could not truly protect them. As the transparent energy wiped over them, a small, terrified tear slipped from her eyes as she stared back into the face of death, simply waiting for the end to come. A whip of purple light flashed by her, whipping closer to her face than she had ever anticipated, her heart stopping inside of her ribcage as she waited for darkness to come. Yet it did not, her fear draining as they began to dissipate, heading in completely another direction.

"It's not him!" Someone screamed, their voice echoing through the atmosphere as a high pitched ringing that would not leave her, "He's the real one! With the giant!" A new fear struck her, the sickening feeling arising within her once more, the unbelievable truth that they had discovered the real Potter facing her.

"NO!" She screaming, aiming after them as they dipped once more, "DEPRIMO!" She cried, hoping beyond all hope that she could force the Dark Lord away from Harry's direction. Missing completely, she hit another Death Eater who was quickly pushed out of sight and towards the earth. Fear burning through her bones, she let out a blood curdling scream as they veered left suddenly, plunging down into the clouds below them once more.

"Hold on Hermione!" Kingsley cried, Hermione gripping tightly as they blew their way through and out over a large field, almost touching the corn beneath them. If it had been any other night, shoe would have enjoyed such a ride amongst such a quiet and peaceful area of the rural country. She could hardly believe how tranquil and serene it had become, especially when she knew that above them, the battle of the night sky was in full fury. She felt a wave of warmth pass over her, the world around her suddenly clearing and becoming much more amicable as they touched down, Hermione suddenly becoming aware of a small house in front of them. It was wooden and quaint, a beautiful place for anyone to live hidden away from the world in complete peace. They shuddered to a halt, just outside the front porch, Kingsley sliding to the floor and then pulling her after him, "Inside. Quickly." He pulled her forwards and pushed her towards the door, opening it and scurrying them both inside. Though the room she entered was only dimly lit by a small lamp that sat on a small dresser by a television set, it was warm and homely. The light coloured carpet and walls complemented the lush furnishings and the home touches of family that dotted the room in the form of photographs and sentimental objects, almost making her was to collapse upon the sofa there and then, cuddle into herself and forget the troubles of the world.

"You made it back then." She spun around to find the source of the voice, her eyes taking her to a small door at the opposite end of the room, a familiar set of chocolate eyes found her from beneath a mess of dark hair, a once thoroughly handsome face having become withdrawn and sunken, pain and harshness etched directly into his features. Hermione squinted, and then her face lit, having realised exactly who was staring back at her. Running forwards and pulling her arms around his neck she was so grateful when he held her tightly, his fresh, clean smell seeping into her deeply.

"Kevin...Oh, I thought I wouldn't see you again!" She let out a small sob and hugged him tightly, before relaxing him and smiling weakly up at him.

"Hey, it's okay. It's okay." He crooned back to her, running a hand through her hair casually. She twitched a little, her vision slowly becoming a little blurred, waning and becoming poorer with every passing second. Removing the glasses from her face, she blinked up at him, seeing his smile and knowing from the feel of her clothes that she had come back to her own body. "Hey, you're bleeding." He said suddenly, raising his sleeve to her cheek and giving it a quick wipe, carefully and swiftly as not to cause her any kind of pain.

"Molly will help." Kingsley spoke out from behind them, as she turned to face him stonily, nodding and clutching both the glasses and her wand tightly in her hand as the realisation of what was going on hit her once more.

"He's right. We don't have time." Kevin hurried, bending down and taking up a square shaped package from a small stool by the hearth. "But here, at least take this, it came for-" He stopped suddenly, half way through pushing the parcel into her arms, looking down to her hands in astonishment. Hermione's mouth falling open, a little unsure of what to say, her nervousness kicking in once more.

"You must say nothing. To anyone." Kingsley's voice boomed out, his hands gripping tightly to her shoulder and push one end of an old coat hanger at her. "And we must go." He said quietly, squeezing her a little more and then pulling her back into him as she carefully stowed the wand away into an inside pocket.

"I'll come back for you." Hermione said quietly, not taking her eyes from Kevin, "One day." She gave a strangled croaking, gasping a little, "I promise." She nodded, her eyes watering as a small, saddened attempt at a smile crept across his hollowed face in the light of the hanger than was now glowing a soft, iridescent blue.

"I know you will. You would have been an amazing witch Hermione." He whispered to her, his face slowly melting out of view as she felt a sharp tug behind her navel, her body been dragged behind her, squeezed so unpleasantly before landing rather harshly in the arms of Kingsley, now outside and rather ruffled. Spinning around, Kingsley had already dropped her and headed straight towards a figure in the distance, his wand held high as he shouted towards him,

"The last words Albus Dumbledore spoke to the pair of us?" There was a moment of silence as Lupin appeared, looking drawn and a covered in blood.

"Harry is the best hope we have. Trust him." He choked out, breathing extremely heavily, eyeing the wand pointed at him that then turned to just right of his head, aiming toward another figure. It was Harry, the real one she guessed since she had returned to normal, no doubt the others having done so too. "It's him. I checked." Lupin added, Kingsley lowering his weaponry quickly, the two men staring at one another heavily.

"Somebody betrayed us. They knew it was tonight." He growled, Lupin nodding along to him as Hermione crept up behind them, trying to give Harry a reassuring smile,

"It seems so, but they did not realise there would be seven." Lupin replied, running a trembling hand through his hair, eyeing the sky carefully, Hermione feeling extremely sorry for him. He would no doubt be looking for his wife and her safe return, but caused Hermione to spasm slightly, spinning around herself to look around for Ron, knowing that if he had returned, he would have been out there with them now. She turned to find Harry's eyes for any clue as to his whereabouts, but was met with only hard honesty that broke her completely.

"We're lucky to be here. Followed by five, injured two, and may have killed one. Remus...He can fly. He was after us, but disappeared. He found you, didn't he?" Kingsley suddenly turned to Harry, who nodded slowly, turning white. Hermione gulped heavily, struggling to breathe as she bit her bottom lip, almost a little shocked that the Dark Lord had truly gone after Harry, even though she had seen it with her own eyes.

"George lost an ear." Lupin added quietly, leading Hermione and Harry back towards the house and pushing them inside, "A cursed present from Snape." As they pushed into the living room, Hermione gasped, a hand flying to her mouth as she looked down towards the Weasley twin, his face dirty and blood covered, a gaping hole in the side of his head where his ear should have been, "I'd have shot back, but I could barely keep him on the broom. He's lost so much blood."

"But he's alive?" Hermione mumbled quietly, her voice barely even audible as she let out a strangled cough. She could not understand how such a thing could have happened. Over the years, yes, she had gotten herself into trouble, had faced dangers no one else had. But this, this seemed so much more real. So much more life threatening and perilous.

"Barely...Mum's managed to stop the bleeding. But Dark Magic...We can't get it back." Came another voice, Ginny entering the room with a warm towel over her hands and carefully placing it over and around her brothers wound. Hermione cringed at her sorrow, could not believe such an atrocity could have occurred to such a brave and courageous family, nor that it had been her old head of house, Professor Severus Snape, who had dealt the deadly curse. There came a sudden scuffling from behind them, a ruckus as a voice shouted from outside,

"I'll prove who I am Kingsley after I have seen my son! You will move and be grateful I don't curse you!" The door slammed open, Mr Weasley hurrying in, followed by Fred who seemed to have turned green, walking very robotically towards his fallen brother. As Mrs Weasley entered she bustled over to her husband and collapsed into his arms, sobbing lightly and staring sadly at her son, who had begun to stir feebly. Shuffling them both towards him, she cooed down to him,

"How do you feel, Georgie?" It was obvious to Hermione that she was trying to smile, trying to show bravery in the face of fear as to not cause any further disturbances.

"Saintlike." He mumbled back, Fred suddenly pushing his way to his brother and looking down at him confusedly, "Geddit? I'm holy!" He managed to weakly point to her ear and then laugh almost a little hysterically at his own joke. "At least they'll be able to tell us apart now." People tried to give a small rattling of laughter, though it turned out as more of an unfortunate mumbling as Hermione inwardly grimaced. She hated what had become of the night, despite their mission having been accomplished so well, Harry having returned to safety, losses had been incurred, irreplaceable losses.

"Mum...Lavender will be back soon. We're already an hour over." Ginny said suddenly, leaning heavily upon her father as a tear slipped gracefully towards the end of her nose and onto her nightgown. Hermione lowered her head and turned from the family, her mind suddenly turning towards another Weasley child who still had yet to return. She gave a small sniff and walked towards the window, staring out of it and up towards the sky.

"Hurry Ron..." She breathed, almost feeling a little guilty that she had returned almost completely unharmed, had escaped with only a small scratch to show for their ordeal. Her heart pumping wildly against her chest she bit her lip and cringed, gulping loudly as the severity of the situation rose, her intense fear growing ever more so as the seconds passed. There came a sudden waft through the air and two figures tumbled into the darkness. Her breath catching, she bolted suddenly, dashing for the door and screaming behind her, "It's them!" Pelting down the front yard as fast as her legs could carry her she headed directly for the taller of the two approaching figures, knowing exactly who it was, and feeling the warmth within her spread with her relief. Jumping as high as she could, she threw her arms around his neck and pulled him in close, barely even touching the floor as she became swept up in his presence. "Sir! I...I thought-" She mumbled out, feeling him push her away suddenly and rather briskly, a sheepish and thoroughly embarrassed look upon his face.

"Yeah...I'm good." He said quietly, continuing back towards the house, Hermione scuttling rather happily after him.

"He was more than good. He was brilliant. A true champion of Gryffindor if ever there was one." Tonks pulled an arm around him in thanks, both women smiling as he blushed horrendously, staring towards the grass that was now being illuminated by the lights of the house. Hermione was simply in awe of him, he seemed like a knight to her, a brave and audacious man who had risked his life for his friends, his family and for the purity of the righteous nature that had engulfed his perilous world, turning them from the soft seas of loving light and into the abyss.

"And you?" Came a sudden voice, Lupin hanging himself out of the door and staring intently at his wife, a trail of sweat lining his head. Tonks smiled and ran forwards, engulfing his rather stiff and clearly uncomfortable body, though he still held tightly to her, seemingly rather embarrassed at the same time.

"Aunt Bellatrix. She wants me just as much as she wants Harry, Remus. She's desperate to kill me. We missed the Portkey, Muriel was fussing..." She trailed off, Hermione smiling delicately at their sweet fumbling, the look of horror and thankfulness upon Lupin's face as he placed a small and chaste kiss upon her forehead. Hermione was incredibly happy that at least someone could be able to sleep soundly that night, knowing that they one they loved the most was safe from harm.

"BILL!" Mrs Weasley ran forward from the house, pushing past them towards two more oncoming figures, wrapping her arms tightly around her son, sobbing lightly. Yet the hug Bill bestowed upon her was perfunctory and mechanical, instead staring straight past her and the others, directly towards his father who he could see only a little way into the house, taking his mother and wife with him towards his father,

"Mad – Eye's dead." Hermione heard him say stonily, freezing instantly as the memory came flooding back to her. She let out a small gasp and took both hands to her mouth, staring down towards the floor and backing away from them slightly.

"I had...I-" She stuttered out, desperate to keep herself from crying and her heart from stopping as her knees began to shake violently. She fell back a little, surprised as she backed straight into Kingsley who took his hand to her shoulder once more,

"Hermione, we were under attack. Voldemort was right beside you, he was about to kill you too." He looked directly into her face, his calm demeanour trying to composed her, take her sadness away, show he had been at risk all along and had known it. She had known it too, had accepted the possibility that she would succumb to death for a greater cause, but could not take that someone so strong and so powerful had already fallen when she had lived.

"It's no excuse..." She muttered, her eyes coming up from the floor, finding most other fixed expressionlessly upon the two of them, "Mundungus Disapparated. He took the curse right to the face. I watched him fall..." She let out another strangled cry, barely comforted by the ever greater pressure Kingsley was applying to her shoulders through the silence that had fallen over them. He gave a slight cough and pulled her back slightly, despite how her feet refused to move.

"I have to be returning. Hermione? A word?" He bent down towards her ear, and though his voice did not quieten, she knew that he was silently conveying a message to her. Nodding, she turned and followed him outside, closing the door behind her, trying to give Ron a small smile as she went, his eyebrows raised high at her, a look of worry shooting over his face. Kingsley turned towards her and sighed heavily, smiling a little at her, "You must not give up. He will need you now more than ever." Hermione gave a small laugh, feeling utterly useless at that moment in time, knowing that really, after all that had happened that night; she could be nothing but knowledge for them. Her magic was weak and underdeveloped, not something Harry could rely upon.

"But, Harry's so strong." She replied, looking towards the floor, a little ashamed.

"Stupid girl." He chuckled a little and then intertwined his fingers closely together, "Do not let them fool you. And do not let them see the inside of your pocket." He gave her a large nod and then a sweeping wink before turning from her and briskly striding away, heading towards the protected boundaries of The Burrow, "You would have done well in times of old. Though perhaps, the new age is closer than it would seem." He threw back over his shoulder, disappearing from view with one great sweeping moment, leaving Hermione stilled and calm, unable to tear her eyes from where he stood, and to pull his words from her mind.

~x~x~x~

"You are staying for the wedding aren't you?" Ron asked her suddenly, Hermione's back straightening as she removed her hands from the sink and drying them carefully upon a nearby towel, staring around at him subtly. He had been sat by the large table, silently watching her help to tidy the kitchen along with his sister for almost an hour, Ginny having only left moments before he had first spoken.

"That depends on you and Harry." She said rather flippantly, turning around again; ready to resume her washing, only to pause as he spoke once more,

"You're not c-" He began, angering her slightly at his willingness to still try and decide her future for her. Whipping back around she stomped over towards him and jabbed a finger straight into his chest, wincing a little as it bent, having not expected it to be so hard.

"Yes I am. And we all know it." She hissed at him, careful to keep her tone light and barely audible. He looked down towards her hand and then up to her face, a furious look taking over his face, his ears turning scarlet, clearly wanting to push her away and shout at her as loud as he could do. Hermione straightened up suddenly, fully aware of the blush that had now taken her over, coughing slightly and turning away from him. She felt extremely heated and foolish, like a little girl with a stupid crush had taken her place, despite how much she disliked admitting it, even to herself. "Why is she here?" Hermione asked after a few moments of silence, blinking back tears and wishing desperately that she had not just asked such a thing of him. Yet she knew now that she could not back away from such a conversation, especially since it was she who had started it.

"She's marrying Bill, why-" He replied quietly, only infuriating her further, spinning around and slamming her hand directly onto the table.

"You know I don't mean Fleur." Her hand throbbed from the impact, but she refused to even show it as she glared back down at him. He looked away from her, gritting his teeth, a painful scowl etched into his face.

"Lavender." He muttered, now looking down and away from her. Yet she considered him extremely rude for this, or perhaps even was only acting upon her own hysteria, taking a hold of his chin and forcing him to look at her. Meeting a blur of dazzling cerulean, she blinked heavily and then gulped loudly, knowing the question she had to ask was inevitable,

"Why is she here?" Her voice was shaking; more so than she thought it would, having wanted to keep herself as strong as possible in his presence. But she paused suddenly, letting him go and backing away slowly, looking directly at his slightly ashamed face. "Don't tell me you're still engaged to her?" The words fell from her lips before she could stop them, her utter disbelief pouring from her in disgust of where their short conversation had led them. His head snapped up suddenly, angry and hurt at her questioning, pushing himself up and out of his seat, towering into the kitchen and causing her to fall back against the side of the sink in intimidation.

"What? You think I can just get out of it?" He asked her ferociously, seemingly debating with himself whether he should advance towards her, or restrain himself to his given point, "My family is resting on this match to keep face, to help protect us!" Hermione's heart was pounding against her chest, her entire body racing, starved of oxygen as she held her breath tightly, releasing it only to speak again, her voice breaking,

"And I mean nothing?" She gulped and squeaked a little, trying to pull herself together a little and not falter in front of him. Her legs felt as though they were about to break under her, unable to take the weight that had suddenly crashed over her, wave upon wave of confusion and sadness, even though, in reality, she could not figure out why. She was attracted to him, she had come to accept that now, she desired his presence, and she desired him. She had told herself it was nothing more, their intimacy was merely a way of her disbanding her needs, a way of coping with her own wishes. Yet here, she could not rid herself of the pressure she felt, the disgust that took hold of her heart when he was with Lavender, or looking at anyone else. Her jealousy was a disgrace for even her, one that she could only think to hide from everyone, to save the both of them from shame and the punishment of law.

"I care about you. We're friends aren't we?" He tried to give her a smile, but it only darkened her face, Hermione fully aware of his displeasing her face must have appeared,

"And how many of your friends do you normally kiss?" She spat at him, furious with his assumptions. Yet when he spoke next, her anger faltered,

"It...We were a mistake. I got ahead of myself, lost control. It didn't mean anything for me!" He tried to explain himself away as best and as kindly as he could, but she only felt pain from his words, dragging in as much air in as she possibly could. His face seemed to be urging her to understand, but she could only shake her head slowly, her eyes slowly filling with salty tears.

"I'm a mistake?" She choked out, blinking back her tears, refusing to allow herself to cry, despite knowing she would not be able to last much longer. He flung his arms out wide and shook them at her in obvious frustration, Hermione not caring at all, feeling more betrayed and hurt than she had ever thought possible for her tiny heart, its beating slowed so much that she felt it would stop and would never beat again.

"I'm with Lavender! You're my friend, Hermione! I'm sorry I don't feel the same way about you." He sat back down, his hand falling into his hands, not noticing Hermione even as her eyes bulged, her mouth hanging wide open. She felt deluded, like she had convinced herself completely into thinking they had some kind of spark, a connection that only they shared. And yet he felt nothing for her, not even the lustful passion she had thought was within him.

"Or about Lavender?" She asked, almost implying that he had no feelings within him whatsoever. She felt used and furious, storming past his as swiftly as she could, "Fine." She sniffed, "Fine!" She skilfully dodged his hand as he reached out for her, yanking the door open as hard as she could.

"Hermione! Hermione, please?" He called after her, his chair scraping back indicating he had stood to come after her. Spinning to face him, she glared at him,

"You arse Ronald Weasley!" She screamed, slamming the door as hard as she could, before fleeing up the staircase, feeling as though she had been thrown into the deep pit of despair from which she could never climb out of.

~x~x~x~

Huddled tightly into herself, Hermione's nose was almost touching the book in front of her as the absorbed in the information in front of her. She had been sat peacefully in Ginny's bedroom for almost three days now, knowing that her roomate, Harry, Ron and Lavender was been sent shopping for the day with Bill and Fleur, giving her time for herself. She had been pouring over the book she had received from Kevin as the square package ever since they had left, utterly terrified by its contents, but at the same time, fascinated. "Hermione?" Came a sudden voice, one she had not expected to hear, causing her to suddenly shoot upwards and close it with a snap, leaning directly back against the tiny bed she had been resting upon. "What are you doing?" Harry asked, bending down and peering at the faded, dusty cover in her hands. She had not expected his return at all, especially not this early, and she blushed wildly, barely even able to think of what she should say.

"Oh...Um..." She gargled out, licking her lips nervously, trying to slyly push the book under the bed though it did not go unnoticed. Harry quickly reached down and prised it from her grasp, holding it up in front of him, trying to decipher the name of it. She sighed a little, her herself having not been able to do so and knowing that she was undoubtedly now going to have to explain herself.

"What is this? Where did you get it?" He asked, eyeing her suspiciously and then casually flopping down beside her, shuffling a little closer than she was now comfortable with. It was true, she considered him a friend, but at the same time, was a little unnerved by his friendly nature, especially in such dangerous times as these when around Muggleborns.

"Kevin said it came for me. I guess, I needed it." She looked down to her lap, feeling a little better that he hadn't exploded at her, accused her of anything or demanded she leave immediately. He seemed, surprisingly, to be waiting for more from her, looking to her with an inquisitive yet slightly pleasant frown. Gulping a little, her gave a nervous laugh and then tried to look at his face, barely managing to find his chin. "I know what you're going looking for." She said quietly, feeling a little more confident now that a small smile was creeping onto his face, "I've been thinking, if I could speak, and perhaps you could confirm for me?" She asked quietly, drawing her eyes to his, showing her confidence as much as she could do, and trying to convey her sincerity towards him.

"I suppose...Since...I doubt you'd take no for an answer anyway?" She blushed a little, feeling slightly flustered and frustrated, even pressured to deliver now what she had proclaimed herself so confidently.

"Well, first, before I go down the complete wrong path, you're looking for Horcruxes aren't you?" She asked bluntly, seeing the colour drain from his face completely. It seemed, to her, that he had not at all expected her to correct or so forward for that matter. Taking a deep breath, she continued, trying not to make herself sound stupid, not needing a response to know she had been correct. "I know about them, and what they are, and what's needed to make them." She shuddered a little, having already hurried through that particular section for her absolute disgust in it. "Um...The diary, from our second year, that was a Horcrux wasn't it? The image of Tom Riddle was a part of the Dark Lord's soul, created out of a murder he once committed." He leant his head back in silence, Hermione feeling extremely nervous as he uncrossed his legs and continued to prop his face up upon his hand, which his supported through his raised knee, staring sideways at her, a slight sense of admiration resonating through his eyes and pulsating out towards her,

"You were quicker to realise than I was." He complimented, Hermione smiling a little, knowing that he was offering his trust to her as she pulled the book back onto her knee and opened it, throwing a quick glance over her shoulder to make sure that no one was listening in to them.

"They can be destroyed in two ways. Though I highly doubt the first could be accomplished." She sighed heavily, staring miserably down at the book and then towards his slightly confused face, hardly daring to believe how calmly they had come to be able to talk, feeling her nerves ease as she flipped over page and began scanning for the information that she required.

"Two? Extremely dangerous and destructive objects can destroy them, taking that piece of soul with it. But...What else?" He asked, trying to peer over her shoulder and catch a glimpse of what she was looking for. She smiled at him and tilted her head, blushing a little at how close their faces were, but then giggling at her brother-like friend and how stupid she was being for getting embarrassed over nothing.

"Remorse." She said simply, turning back to her book and then shutting it tightly, "They must feel the pain of their actions and regret them with all of their will in order to reunite their soul as one." She stated, knowing in herself that the possibility of that occurring was almost negligible.

"Don't think he'll really be up to that one." Harry let out a small snort, itching the back of his head, seemingly a little nervous. "Well, since you're so knowledgeable, what do you make of this?" He reached into his pocket suddenly and then handed her an old, battered golden locket, which she took gingerly and then opened, a crumpled piece of parchment falling out of it. Looking at him suspiciously, she unfolded it, reading it carefully,

_To the Dark Lord, I know I will be dead long before you read this but I want you to know it is I who discovered your secret. I face death in the hope that when you meet your match, you will be mortal once more. _

_-RAB_

"It was supposed to be another Horcrux. But this fake was all that was left when I went with Dumbledore to retrieve it." Harry said rather reluctantly, sadness oozing from his voice as she placed a hand upon his shoulder and gave it a tight squeeze. Biting her lip, she crept a little closer to him and then dropped her voice a little. Giving a small cough, she continued cautiously,

"So...Someone else took the real one. Perhaps destroyed it. Perhaps didn't. But whoever it was knew the Dark Lord, was close to him, but couldn't face his actions, and sought to risk their life in order to destroy his." She felt extremely saddened that someone else had felt that they needed to destroy themselves in order to save the world, just like they had to save Harry. "Who is R.A.B?" She asked cautiously, looking back up towards his face, not wanting to get stuck on a particular subject and create more emotional within herself than she wanted.

"We have no idea." Harry gave out a small laugh and then leant heavily against the bed,

"Then it seems...This is our next move." He looked directly into her face and she smiled, an understanding passing between them, that there would be no stopping her. She would follow him into the darkness and go wherever he needed to take her. Side by side, she would take his hand in the shadows of the night and pull them both through into the light.

* * *

_Japan's Arc Angel x_


	4. Chapter Four: The Setting Sun

_I'm a terrible updater, so I must massively apologise on that one first, university work had over taken me! And when I finally got around to logging into the site, I was put off by some rather mean messages and ended up completely forgetting to upload anything in the first place. I do have another chapter lined up after this one, though I'm slightly worried about how it'll be received, so it may need a bit of reworking, but in 13 reviews I'll post it up :) Here's a dedication to **susieQ41**, **Tdfinchel**,** HilaryWeasley** and **pam1990**, please enjoy and Happy Reading!_

_Disclaimer: It all belongs to J K Rowling, apart from the obvious changes :P_

* * *

Chapter Four: The Setting Sun

Hermione huffed, exhaling incredibly loudly as she leant her head back towards the ceiling on the kitchen, her hands held firmly inside the sink, fingers aching from the amount of potatoes she had already de-skinned. She could barely believe that she had been inside the Weasley household for little under a week, feeling as though the time she had spent avoiding the inhabitants had been unnecessarily lengthy. Her mind running over and over her last conversation with Ron, she had made a point of shying away from him, working tirelessly preparing for Fleur and Bill's upcoming wedding, late into the night and rising from her bed in the early hours of the morning. Rolling her shoulders she plunged her hands into the murky water and fished around for more potatoes, the dirt pushing its way under her fingernails, as she resumed her scraping. A creaking sound from behind her barely resonated with her, even as a scraping sounded the release of a chair from the table not too far to her left, the body that had just entered siting down quietly, not a sound reaching her ears. She knew at that time that he had come, he had caught her when she had been supposedly busy and out of his reach. She could feel her breath caught in her chest, her skin tingling as she focused intently upon the dirt strewn swill of water in front of her, desperate not to have to look at him. He gave a small cough and she stiffened, her mind practically numb as her eyes shut lazily, wishing for nothing more in the world than for him to leave without speaking, not bothering her anymore. She could not bear to think of him, even less so now that he was in her presence, the remains of their previous conversation still flowing through her, burning into her body and crushing her soul, their friendship barely strung together, anything more completely lost to them both. "Hey…You know I really thought we ought to talk." He said suddenly, his voice wavering slightly as it echoed throughout the kitchen, Hermione's airwaves restricting painfully as he spoke. Biting her bottom lip painfully she drew herself upwards, trying to calm the ever fiercely rising bile within her stomach, not wanting herself to explode in his direction or lose any of her self-control.

"Us? Talk? I think you know how that usually ends…" She said quietly, her voice gravely and groggy, barely sounding her own as she drifted from him, her eyes threatening to well and water if she dwelled upon him for too long. Yet she could not run, her being would not let her, she had to be strong, put herself aside, her feelings, her weaknesses. Breathing deeply, her heart hardening, she spun around to face him, fury set into her features, only to disintegrate at the mere sight of him, though her expression did not change from one of disinterest and composure. Shirtless and propping himself up upon the table by an elbow, he was staring at Hermione sideways, a look of hurt and sadness in his dulled eyes, almost wanting to avoid her completely, but unable to do so. Yet, no matter how she felt his eyes upon her, she could not bring her own away from his upper arms and chest, the never faded scars that sat there, reminding her of the torture he had faced, the pain he had suffered and how she could not help him when he had needed her. Even now, she could not think of anything that could have saved him, despite the slim vine wand now hidden inside the folds of her cardigan, the dragon heartstring inside beating wildly in her presence. Nothing she had ever known or heard of, no spell or incantation that she knew could have saved him. Her voice stuck, she simply held her dry mouth slightly open, unable to blink and unable to move.

"But we can't just-" He began, shuffling around to face her fully, snapping her right out of her dazed trance, though not allowing her eyes to leave the deep purple scars that plagued him. Cutting through him, her voice strangled, she looked directly into his eyes,

"Can you please put a shirt on?" He seemed to spark up a little at her slightly harsh tone, drawing his back straight and raising an eyebrow at her, seemingly a little confused at her request. Her stomach tightened slightly as he simply stared back at her, almost silently willing her to speak, to let him into her mind, despite how she had shut him away.

"Er…What?" He asked casually, leaning back a little, almost giving the impression that he had not a care in the world. But it only infuriated her further, Hermione spinning away, her cheeks burning furiously, closing her eyes tightly in reverence of her own control and self-respect.

"Cover up please! I can't look at it." She breathed heavily, feeling herself shaking slightly, opening her eyes a little and blinking back any moisture that she could, her fingers curling up into her palms, cold and numb from their dampness, but still able to feel her nails scraping against her skin in frustration. Giving herself a little shake, she marched over to a large pile of neatly folded clothes set upon a wooden chair in the corner of the room, she quickly sifted through them and whipped out a plain shirt, holding it tightly in her hands.

"Harsh. I'm not that bad am I?" He gave a snort, chuckling madly to himself, yet it only angered her further. Hermione simply could not understand how he could make a joke of such things, after all that they had been through over the year, the threat that was so hanging over them, the danger that they were all facing, alongside her constant own emotional internal battle, one that he was clearly aware of and taking advantage of. He had played with her, deceived her, had remained engaged to Lavender to save himself and nobly protect his family, to which she could only admire, but still he had kissed her, lead her to believe there was more to their relationship than a Slave girl and her Master, had protected her and become jealous of any who had an interest in her, almost as though he wanted her alone forever, to be with no one but him, despite even that being possible for them. She had never expected him to abandon magic, leave his family and go into hiding with her, and yet she could have only ever dreamed of such a peaceful life.

"You know I don't mean that!" She rounded on him, pushing towards him a little and gulping loudly. Feeling slightly ashamed that she had come to be so close to him, her eyes fixed upon his scars, she instead looked towards the floor, eyes tightly closed and unwilling. Wanting only to break down, rid him from the room so that she could be alone and not have to confront what she wished to shy away from. Feeling his fingers reach her chin she looked up towards him, shivering slightly at his touch. She could see the sincerity in his eyes, the deepest regret of mocking their situation as his hand trailed to her neck, holding her just behind the ear, with enough force as he felt necessary but as gently as she could have ever hoped for.

"They were my own fault. Nothing to do with you." He said softly, pulling Hermione in closer, their foreheads touching as he closed his eyes softly, Hermione only feeling even more confused about their situation. He sighed a little and she pulled away, though his hand did not leave her, even as she pulled the shirt over his shoulders tightly, no longer looking at him, only towards her own feet.

"I could have-" She began, blinking back tears, only for the door behind them to slam open and silence her, his hand whipping from her faster than she could have though possible, standing bolt upright herself and refusing to look at him.

"Wonnie? You in here?" The blond haired, ephemeral Lavender asked sweetly, despite the obviousness of his presence. She stopped a little, seeing Hermione, and gave a rather sour smile, coming to the side of Ron as Hermione slowly backed away, sitting beside him and suctioning onto his bare arm, not even paying attention to his battle wounds or that he was trying now to pull his shirt over his arms. "Are we going out?" She asked him, a slight awkward and less than cooperative expression gracing him and he chanced a glance over at Hermione who blushed a little back at him, averting her gaze.

"Er…Sorry Lav, just you see-" He mumbled off, standing suddenly, but only dragging her up with him. Hermione stumbled backwards, feeling extremely isolated and her stomach burning with anger, she was almost grateful for the door opening once more and a small head poking its way around, looking at them and smiling slightly.

"Ronald?" Asked Fleur kindly, straightening up a little and looking a little wider, "'Ermione?" Seeming to be a little more at ease by Hermione's presence, she stood and pushed the door wider, following through into the kitchen a little less apprehensively.

"Fleur?" She asked, curious as to why she would come for them when she knew that they both should have been thoroughly busy for the nights coming events. Yet it soon became apparent as she was followed closely by two new faces and one slightly matured body that she vaguely recognised. "Oh! Do excuse me, I hadn't been aware…" She apologised, bending low and bowing her head in their direction, temporarily forgetting her logical mind and slipping back into her old ways, only to be take swiftly by the crook of her arm and dragged upwards by Ron.

"Get up, idiot." He muttered to her, reddening furiously and looking thoroughly embarrassed for both himself and all of those gathered there.

"Ah, zis is my family." Fleur continued, giving a small interrupting cough, and indicating to the people stood beside her, "My mozer," A tall, beautiful, blond witch nodded in their direction and even Hermione's breath was caught as she smiled back towards Fleur's mother, almost completely taken in by her half-Veela form, "My fazer," The short, plump wizard with a pointed beard held his hand out towards Ron, who took it gratefully, both men exchanging pleasant smiles and fierce handshakes. "And of course, you know Ronald, my sister Gabrielle." The familiar, smaller witch curtsied towards them, practically glowing as she battered her eyelashes in Ron's direction and flicking her long silvery blond hair back of her shoulders with a dazzling smile,

"Er…Alright? Nice to meet you." Ron said rather awkwardly, trying to address them all in one go though still seeming thoroughly unnerved, especially as Lavender had begun hoping from one foot to the other, still holding onto his arm. Hermione's lip curled up slightly, a small chuckle leaving her as she watched them both, knowing how uncomfortable they must be feeling in the presence of Fleur's family. Lavender shuffled forwards a little, perhaps trying to diffuse a little of the ever growing tension, much to Hermione's barely hidden amusement as she leant back away from the small group, curiously watching as Ron finished buttoning his shirt.

"Pleasure! I'm Ronald's fiancé." She held out her hand as she spoke, her voice shaking slightly, obviously affecting her hand which did the same, even as Monsieur Delacour took it gracefully, pressing the back to his lips pleasantly.

"Umm, good, to meet you?" He managed to stumble out, letting go of Lavender and looking towards his eldest daughter. Fleur gave a small smile and a light, encouraging nod in her father's direction, he himself looking obviously pleased with himself for managing to enunciate some form of audible English. His wife however, it was clear to Hermione, still did not have a clue as to what was actually being said in front of her. Standing forwards and speaking directly to the older woman, she smiled gracefully, ignoring the others in hopes of making Ron seem less ignorant of their differences.

"Ah, Madame Delacour, s'il vous plaît pardon Ronald, il a peu de compétences linguistiques." A small stunned silence fell over them as Hermione took a small glance towards Ron and Lavender, both of who were looking at one another in complete surprise, only with Fleur who was smiling softly and gratefully in her direction. "Toutefois, il ne gracieusement vous accueillir dans sa maison et de présenter son fiancé Lavender." Holding out an arm towards them Lavender she nodded and bowed her head, at least able to recognise when she was being talked about, though looking slightly suspicious at her inability to understand what exactly was being said. **(**_"Ah, Madame Delacour, please pardon Ronald, he has little language skills."..."However, he graciously welcomes you into his home and presents to you his fianc__é Lavender"_**) **

"Vous parlez français?" Replied a thrilled looking Madame Delacour, who positively beamed as she took hold of Hermione's hand a wrung it thoroughly. "Je m'appelle Apolline." Hermione beamed back at her as she turned to her daughter, releasing Hermione and putting a hand over the side of her mouth, despite her voice remaining at the same volume, "Fleur, il faut prendre celui-ci avec nous en France." Hermione let out a small giggle, only to receive a glare from Lavender. **(**_"You speak French?"…"My name is Apolline."…"Fleur, we must take this one with us back to France."_**)**

Giving a small cough, she muttered feebly,

"She says thank you." Knowing the reasoning was poor she coughed once more and cleared her throat, fidgeting again slightly as more awkwardness washed over them, "Um…Perhaps they'd like to see your parents?" She bristled, straightening her back and attempting another dazzling smile, though a knot in her stomach formed quickly and she fell into a grimace. Lavender gave herself a small shake and released Ron, sticking her nose high into the air and marching over towards the door.

"I think that I shall be doing that one, _Hermione_." She stated simply, emphasising her name as much as she possibly could, a sour, distasteful, jealous hint lingering upon her words. "This way, Madame Delacour." She said politely, wrenching the door open and holding out her arm casually, and then slamming it behind her as she followed the family out of the door, leaving Hermione alone with the man she had wanted to avoid once more.

"I didn't know you spoke French." He said suddenly, a hint of surprise in his voice, his expression awash with an impressed expression, slightly annoying her, slightly amusing her. Shuffling herself around a little, she walked over towards the pile of clothes she had previously rifled through and scooped them into her arms, hoping that he would no longer press any issues.

"I guess there are a lot of things you don't know about me." She muttered, not really expecting any kind of response from him, intent upon leaving the room as quickly as possibly as she flew towards the door.

"I'd like to know more." He said, walking towards her as she span around to face him, one hand clutching the doorknob, the other full of clothes, a look of fury taking over her face.

"No. You stop right there. I will not have you mess me around anymore!" Hermione refused to be drawn in by him, not after she had managed to avoid him so for the past few days, throwing the door open behind her and stepping through it. She refused to let her guard down now, "No Ron, just no." She let the door slam behind her, not once looking back at him, for fear of what she may find hidden in his eyes.

~x~x~x~

"Harry, Happy Birthday!" Hermione had tottered outside only moments earlier in a medium length red cocktail dress, a small gift clutched tightly in her hands as she stepped into the garden, a long table in front of her, resting by a golden crabapple tree, with purple and gold streamers decorating the air along with purple lanterns that floated of their own will above her head. Harry had been stood alone at the farthest end of the table when she had found him and thrown her arms tightly around his neck, squealing a little as she did so.

"Thanks Hermione." He laughed, releasing her from his vice like grip and pulling away as she pushed the present into his hands, a wide and almost manic smile plastered over her face. She had almost dreaded giving him his gift, having not had much time to acquire it in the first place and having little money to spend.

"Here. It's not much…But it's all I could really get." He smiled at her nonetheless, and pulled her into yet another rib crushing embrace, giving her a small kiss upon her cheek which she gratefully returned. Letting go, he took the gold wrapping paper from the Sneakoscope and studied it carefully, a wide grin slowly forming over his lips as he held onto it tightly,

"Hey, it's wonderful!" He slipped an arm around her again and then began leading her up the table, towards the centre and then pulling out a chair, presenting it to her willingly, "Come on, you can sit next to me." She giggled a little as he waved his hand around elaborately before pointing towards the chair, waiting for her to sit down, which she did so slightly clumsily, almost oblivious to the table filling up around them. Harry sat down next to her, and she shifted around a little, watching as dishes become to appear in front of them, filled with various delicious looking foods and accompanied by an overly large Snitch - shaped cake. She smiled with happiness, glad that they could at least enjoy something despite the ever impending danger that they were facing. A shuffling from beside her saw Ron and Lavender seat themselves next to her, causing her great discomfort as she turned from them, fiddling with her fingers and coughing from time to time to try and ease the silence. Without warning, Ron took hold of Hermione's upper arm and pulled her in a little closer, leaning in himself and bringing his lips close to her ear,

"You know…I enchanted the ghoul that lives in the attic." He said quietly, his voice full of sorrow and almost regretful. He gave a sweeping look around before returning to her and smiling a little. Yet Hermione could not understand any of that he had said of why he had said it and instead gave a vacant look, one that he clearly could not decipher.

"What?" She asked, perhaps a little louder than she had intended, earning herself small, disgruntled glare from him,

"Well, yeah…For when we go, I transformed him so he looks a little like me." He continued, obviously thoroughly pleased with his actions and smiling openly, clearly wanting her to show some kind of impressed nature. Yet, instead, Hermione only felt more confusion and fear, not wanting to draw any kind of attention to anything that could relate to the small conversation she had previously had with Harry regarding his next move for the coming year.

"Are you sure we should be discussing this so openly?" She hissed back, her lips pursed in slight annoyance. She tried to shuffle from him once more, but he simply pulled her back, oblivious to any that may be absentmindedly chatting around them.

"It's just you and me. No one's around." He continued quietly, "People will just think I've got Spattegroit if they come looking for me when I don't turn up in September." He leant back in his seat, a grin plastered to his face as he looked casually at her, adjusting the collar of his plain shirt and nodding a little.

"Oh…Really…" She asked, arching her back a little and resting her head lightly upon the back of her hand and looking at him lightly, having to admit that she was a little impressed at least with his forethought. She inwardly smiled a little, hoping that maybe celebrating Harry's birthday could be a new start for them and they could move on, no longer having to speak of any past occurrences and concentrate upon the issues at hand.

"What is that?" He suddenly snapped, grabbing hold of her wrist and dragging it towards himself with tremendous force. It took seconds for her to realise exactly to what he was referring, but scowled as it clicked within her mind,

"Ron! Let go!" She insisted, ragging her arm back and cradling it as it ached, the cool metal of the bracelet she had placed their earlier at least soothing for her. She had seen no issue in wearing the gift Viktor had purchased for her those years ago, having treasured such expense and kept it safe since,

"You're wearing it? How can you wear that?" He seethed, his ears now burning scarlet and drawing the attention of Lavender who had previously been trying to engage in conversation with the Delacours in an attempt to impress them with her adaptable nature.

"It was a special gift." Hermione said calmly, a little pleased that he had become so defensive, her heart beating a little faster, but also disliking the groaning from her stomach, which was growing stronger with every passing second that he showed his jealous and protective nature.

"I don't want you to wear it. I don't like it." He huffed, still scowling menacingly, his ears now matching his hair and the blush still spreading further across his face in anger.

"And vot iz it that you do not like, Veasley?" Came an unexpected, rumbling voice from across the table, Hermione's head spinning around in great surprise, her heart suddenly lifted and shining bright, a sudden scapegoat having appeared in their midst.

"Viktor!" She half cried, standing from her seat intent upon throwing her arms around him, before remembering the table separated them and extending her hand to him instead, which he accepted gratefully. Kissing her hand twice and making sure his hand lingered over the bracelet she wore, Hermione could barely feel the tension around her as Ron clearly fought the temptation to stand, Viktor not wanting to release her.

"Herm-Own-Ninny. Vondeful as alvays." He said smoothly, releasing her hand. She smiled widely and then gestured towards the seat opposite her,

"You'll sit with us?" He nodded and complied, Hermione returning to her own seat and placing her hands upon her lap and leaning forwards a little, "It's lovely to see you again." She said earnestly, glad of the extra company, even if it was just as friends.

"Won Won?" Came Lavender's voice as she turned in towards the threesome, seemingly taken aback by the sudden new arrival. "Oh…Mr Krum." She forced out a smile and Hermione threw her a disgruntled look, a little annoyed that she dared to come into their small encounter and then temporarily slightly ashamed of herself for trying to determine the nature of their free situation.

"Ze annoying girl..." Viktor muttered, barely paying any attention to Lavender, instead holding out a hand across the table towards her, which she shyly took, the two of them holding onto each other tightly. "Herm-Own-Ninny…I am glad you are well." Hermione smiled, glad that another friend had come to join them, someone she could talk openly to, and knew that no feelings could ever cloud any issues for her, a kind and caring smile that would always be there for her in times of need.

"I-" She began, only to freeze, cool fingers sliding over her forearm and intertwining themselves between hers, a hand clasped tightly over her own, refusing to let go. Feeling a small blush creeping over her cheeks, she chanced a look towards Ron, who seems cooler than she could have thought possible, only her aware that he was currently holding onto her tightly, seemingly not wanting to ever let her go, "I…Um-" She tried again, her mind bruised and whirring, barely able to even think, grateful as Mrs Weasley stood, calling for the attention of the table.

~x~x~x~

Despite knowing that she probably shouldn't be hanging around whilst important issues were being discussed, Hermione lingered slightly, hanging around behind the sofa and pretending to busy herself with the folding of recently washed clothes, despite them having already been done by her earlier that day. Yet she could not help her intrigue when she had entered the living room early that morning, expecting a certain madness to have filled the house in preparation for Bill and Fleur's wedding later that day, only to find much of the Weasley family and Harry settled quietly, accompanied by an outsider. "Why are you here?" Ginny had asked, addressing the Minister of Magic directly,

"The contents of the will must be distributed accordingly." Scrimgeour replied, looking up from the cup of tea in his hands and seemingly noticing Hermione for the first time, who had been busily scanning the entire room for any further snippet of information she could steal. "Ah, Granger girl, you're needed too." She straightened up immediately, suddenly terrified as her eyes bulged from their sockets, her head whipping about, back and forth in slight panic.

"Excuse me?" She breathed out, gulping slightly and biting her lip, wanting to run away and hide somewhere, or perhaps even whip out her hidden wand, revealing all but at least being able to defend herself in the face of fear. Yet she shook herself internally, thinking herself stupid for even suggesting to herself that something could possibly happen in the Weasley's household.

"If everyone else could perhaps leave?" Scrimgeour ignored her question and instead turned to the rest of the family, each other gingerly rising from their seats and exchanging dark looks until Mr Weasley ushered them all quietly from the room, giving Ron, Harry and Hermione one last fleeting look before quietly closing the door behind himself. Hermione shuffled around the side of the sofa she was currently hiding behind and squeezed herself in next to Harry, thoroughly intrigued as to why she had been kept alongside them and been allowed to stay and face a matter that was obviously important. "Now…The three of you. I am here to release the last items from the will of Albus Dumbledore." Hermione could simply not suppress her surprise, her eyebrows shooting upwards and her eyes opening wide, staring open mouthed at the Minister in obvious shock. Yes, she could understand Ron and Harry, after all of their services to the school and to the wizarding community, but not her. She was no one, had been a simple slave doing her Master's bidding and nothing more, surely. Blinking ferociously, she could hardly take in the news she had just received, barely registering as he continued, "As it seems, you were not aware that you had been left anything?" She shook her head robotically, her mouth still wide open and staring directly at the Minister who seemed to be doing his best at ignoring her completely.

"But…It's been ages, why now all of a sudden." Ron asked suddenly, confusion lacing his voice, so clear and crisp in the morning air that it drew Hermione back into the reality that she had left, ultimately speaking without thinking, butting in before the Minister even had chance to address the question as he adjusted his rather scraggly blazer,

"They have to now." She said quietly, earning a stare from all three of the men left beside her, "They had thirty one days to examine whatever it is he left us." She continued, what she was actually saying suddenly resonating with her as she whipped her head towards the Minister and looked at his accusingly, her face full of disgust, "You had no right!"

"I had every right. The Decree for Justifiable Confiscation gives the Ministry the power to confiscate the contents of a will-" He bit back at her, only to be cut off by Hermione once more, pushing forwards and becoming ever more furious that he had sought to interfere with her beloved once Headmaster's possessions for no reason other than to drag his name down and degrade him so even in death.

"That law was decreed to stop wizards passion on Dark artefacts and the Ministry is supposed to have powerful evidence that the deceased's possessions are illegal before seizing them! Are you suspecting Dumbledore of sending us cursed items?" Nostrils practically ablaze, Hermione had barely noticed that she had shuffled forwards so much that she was practically dangling off of the edge of the sofa, threatening to either topple off or take and elaborate lunge at the Minister.

"I'm going to pretend you overheard that information and have not been reading books that you have no entitlement to, regarding your status." He straightened up suddenly and gave her a rather disgusted look as Harry pulled her back into her seat, a hideous expression plastered to his face, barely able to even look at the Minister, his eyes filled with shame and sympathy. The Minister proceeded to withdraw several papers from a large black briefcase set down beside him, reading directly from them, "Now. 'Alongside all the items left to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, to Harry James Potter, I leave the Snitch he caught in his first Quidditch match at Hogwarts, as a reminder of the rewards of perseverance and skill'. Your birthday cake I noticed-" He continued, holding out the Snitch for Harry to take, which he did swiftly and pocketed it, seemingly much to the disappointment of the Minister. Yet Hermione only scoffed at his behaviour, wanting desperately to simply laugh at his foolishness, his overriding suspicion of practically nothing,

"That he's a great Seeker and Dumbledore left him a hidden message in the icing?" She commented sarcastically earning a bemused look from Harry and Ron trying to stifle a giggle as the Minister next turned to him, huffing slightly and looking thoroughly embarrassed and disgruntled.

"'To Ronald Bilius Weasley, I leave my Deluminator, in the hope that he will remember me when he uses it.' This is a valuable object, may even be unique. Certainly it is of Dumbedore's own design. Why leave something so rare to you out of the thousands of students that have passed his doors. To what use would this be?" He asked slyly, holding the small object out to him. Ron simply shrugged and took it from him, tossing it in his hands for a few seconds before clutching it tightly,

"Put out lights, I 'spose. What else could you do with it?" He asked, Hermione grinning at this and her thinking that the Minister had obviously lost his marbles on the way to The Burrow. Restraining herself from having a gigantic 'high five' moment with Ron, she squirmed a little and settled back into the sofa, wondering exactly what she herself could have be left and to what affect.

"'To Miss Hermione Jean Granger, I leave my first edition copy of The Tales of Beedle the Bard, in the hope that she will find it entertaining and instructive and always remember when she is to keep hope for the fairy-tale.' Why do you think Dumbledore left you that book, Miss Granger?" He finished, passing her a small, dusty and faded book, which she took gingerly and turned it over in her hands, looking carefully up at the Minister as he studied her carefully.

"He knew I liked books. They're just stories from the looks of it, it's not like I can gain anymore from them." She said placing it upon her knee and continuing to stare back at him, feeling hideously intimidated but determined not to let anything slip.

"What about hidden secret messages?" He pressed, shuffling towards them a little more.

"That's absurd." Hermione scoffed, seriously uncomfortable with how close to her he was now becoming, pushing herself up against Harry a little, feeling him give her wrist a small reassuring squeeze.

"You're sure? You do seem to have a lot to say for yourself, Miss Granger." Scrimgeour sneered, seemingly thoroughly satisfied with himself at having rattled her so, despite her best efforts to not seem weak in front of him. Stomach clenching slightly, relief flooded her as Ron snorted a little, pointing out the obvious to all,

"She can't even read Runes. What's she meant to get out of it?" Hermione looked over to him and then at the book in front of her, opening it and actually looking at the text properly, seeing various symbols and markings that she had not before in her life, biting her lip a little in obvious frustration. How could Dumbledore have given her such a thing that she could not understand, never mind actually use; only sending her into deep dismay of their current situation.

"The Sword of Gryffindor." Scrimgeour proclaimed loudly, "According to reliable historical sources, it may present itself to any worthy Gryffindor. With its current whereabouts unknown, it still does not make it your exclusive property, Mr Potter, whatever Dumbledore may have decided. Why do you-" He continued, only to be interrupted by Harry who was staring at him quizzically,

"Dumbledore wanted to give me the sword?" He folded his arms into one another and then leant back rather casually into the sofa, giving the Minister an overly bored look, "It'd look nice on the wall that would." Hermione suppressed a smile, knowing that Harry was only pressuring the Minister to leave, not wanting his presence to be felt within the house for a second longer.

"I think that will be all today." He said briskly, folding his papers back into his briefcase and then standing, turning his back on the three of them and exiting the room with a bang, not once looking back at any of them. As an awkward silence fell over them, Hermione could only replay the events of those few moments over in her mind, a little apprehensive and a little fragile until something clicked directly into place. Her eyes flicking directly to the pocket in which Harry had placed the Snitch she turned to him excitedly.

"The Snitch…You almost swallowed it the first time right?" She asked cautiously, seeing the confused expressions cross the boy's faces as she spoke. Yet she could only think of her own excitement, knowing that Dumbledore had to have left them with at least something to go on, and it was at this point that she knew she would go with them, to the end, and that she would have to begin preparing immediately.

"What…What's that got to do with anything?" Ron asked, an eyebrow raised and peering at her, yet she ignored him and pushed Harry further.

"Try it." She said with a large wave of her hand, shuffling in closer to him, wishing and hoping beyond anything that she was right, that something would happen and Dumbledore would reveal all in those next few moments.

"Why?" Harry asked her whilst holding the Snitch up to eye level, twisting and turning it to look at it from all directions, clearly deducing no abnormalities upon it. Hermione huffed, exasperated by the boy's reluctance,

"Just do it. It's what he wanted. What he was waiting for. Something. Anything." He gave her a rather drained look but nonetheless popped it into his mouth momentarily, before pulling it back out and giving it a quick wipe, looking almost as bored as Ron, who had flopped back into the sofa, seemingly uninterested in Hermione's demands. Yet her stomach began to flutter as tiny golden engraving began to burst through the Snitch, showing up as clear as the rising sun, flashing up at them,

"I open at the close…" Harry whispered, staring directly at her excited face, Hermione knowing that they had indeed been left the most precious gifts that Dumbledore could have given.

* * *

_Japan's Arc Angel x_


	5. Chapter Five: Into The Night

_So, as I promised, here's the next chapter. __I'm definitely looking for at least thirteen this time, since I put in extra effort to make this a special one!_ Thank you to **StephMcG**,** jui** and **heronlove** for reviewing so quickly, this extra long one is for you! Please enjoy and do tell me what you think of it, I'm quite nervous about this one in all honesty, but I'll begin the next chapter right away for you, and with any luck, and a couple more reviews, another chapter will be out straight away! Thank you again, and Happy Reading!

_Disclaimer: It all belongs to J K Rowling, apart from the obvious changes :P_

* * *

Chapter Five: Into The Night

"Hey, you ready yet?" Hermione gave a sudden start, bringing her beaded bag into herself as she stiffened, slowly rotating on the spot to find a ginger – haired, unfamiliar, short boy stood in the doorway. She had been furiously scavenging various items of clothing, books and anything she could from the house that she thought may have been useful for their coming future. Having successfully just managed to steal away Harry's Cloak of Invisibility and a small bottle of Essence of Dittany from the downstairs store cupboard. She knew that their disappearances could have easily have been noticed, Harry was very protective of his cloak, especially since their old Headmaster had warned him to keep it at all times, and the rare Dittany plant which had made the small solution inside the bottle, hardly found in the wild anymore, had been hidden so well in the cupboards, its disappearance would surely cause Mrs Weasley great distress. And now, caught almost red – handed as she scurried around by the side of Ginny's bed, she gave an almighty awkward cough, scratched her arm and drew the bag behind her, shiftily eyeing the boy in front of her, who seemed to be relishing in her slight grief.

"Um…Excuse me? You are?" She asked cautiously, her voice breaking slightly as she unconsciously bit her lip. Yet he only laughed at her, walking towards her and pulling her into a one - armed hug, only creating further awkwardness as she played frivolously with her sleek and shiny hair, a little unsure of what else she could do.

"It's me, Harry." He looked at her ludicrously and she blinked a few times, mouth open slightly, before giggling a little, feeling incredibly idiotic.

"Oh…Polyjuice Potion?" She asked, still smiling at him as she straightened out her quite attractive lilac dress robes, rather pleased that they were now the same height, though still feeling a little awkward about talking to a boy she knew, inside someone else's body. He released her and moved around to sit on Ginny's bed, looking at her bemusedly, rocking his head back and forth slightly, almost seeming nervous to her, though she did not push the matter.

"Yeah. Can't really risk being seen can I?" He gave a nervous laugh and then flopped backwards, Hermione looking up towards him, despite him having removed himself from her line of view. Hasting tucking the bag under her arm, she gave another small cough,

"I suppose." An awkward silence falling over them, Hermione felt extremely uncomfortable, a little unsure of whether she should try and ignite a conversation or gather her stuff and run for the hills without further questioning. Deciding for the latter option she turned from him, ready to bolt for the door, half pulling on her lilac heels, only to freeze as he spoke again.

"What have you been doing?" He questioned, stopping her dead and sitting up slowly, an eyebrow raised casually at her. She looked to the floor sheepishly and pursed her lips together, slight panic setting in as her mind rushed to give her answers.

"Oh nothing…Just getting a few lady things together." She said quickly, giving a rather large and overly false smile, patting her bag carefully and giving him an awkward stare.

"Do I even want to know…?" He stood up cautiously and began slowly moving towards her, Hermione now ever so slightly confused by what he meant, a little put off by his suspicious stare. He once more raised his eyebrows at her, a disgusted look upon his face as he grimaced at her, Hermione suddenly understanding exactly what her words had implicated to him.

"Harry!" She gave him a short, sharp slap to the arm, a little red faced and laughing at his absurdity. Fidgeting a little, she felt extremely embarrassed by his bluntness and his inability to filter the language his brain produced before it reached his lips.

"Sorry…" He muttered, backing away from her and shuffling towards the tiny window that overlooked the front garden where a great marquee had been erected, many guests already around and mingling together, waiting for the ceremony to begin. Hermione shuffled a little on the spot, the air now thickened as he seemed to shrink into himself, drawing away from her and silent. She shuffled forwards a little, still slightly wary of her change in mood, the atmosphere around them beginning to choke her as she stepped closer and closer. "Something happened." He said suddenly, stopping her only inches from him, his voice distant and more fearful than she had even known it. A slight fear gripped her stomach, not liking at all how stoic he seemed as she inched a little closer, peering over his shoulder to look out of the window and down towards the garden, towards nothing in particular, or at least not what she could herself see.

"What? What else could have possibly happened?" She asked cautiously, her curiosity a little overwhelming as he seemed to lead her into the conversation, a little unsure of whether he was even able to speak about the events. She placed a hand upon his shoulder, feeling him tense slightly and then relax, his own hand reaching up to find hers and cover it lightly, her warmth seemingly calming him, though he did not turn to face her.

"Well…Ginny-" He began unsteadily, though Hermione didn't need him to finish. She knew that they had been together, despite Ron's misgivings, and that they had parted, mainly for her protection. And now his birthday had come to pass, the danger that they were all surrounded by stronger than ever, possessing them, suffocating them. She knew exactly what had happened without his say so, a small smile creeping onto her lips as she looked towards her feet.

"You kissed her?" She asked, amused as he gave a sudden start and backed into the window, a horrified look upon his face. Trying to look anywhere but at her, he bit his lip gently and pushed his glasses further into his face.

"Well, it's not like it was just-" He spluttered hideously, fumbling his hands together. She smiled once more, knowing that although he looked different, Harry was there, inside and flustered. She loved him dearly, and to know of his hurt and confusion only deepened her affection, wanting to protect him as if he were her own brother, and let him know that everything would be alright in the end, even though she knew there was a chance it would not be so.

"And Ron isn't happy about it?" She asked, taking a step towards him, seeing him shrink back into himself unhappily. She felt hideous for him, knowing that Ron would no doubt have chosen harsh words, not bothering to hold back at all in defence of his sister, perhaps not even considering her thoughts and feelings at all.

"You could say that…" He mumbled back at her, melting her a little, Hermione pulling him into her arms and embracing him tightly in reassurance. He held her back firmly, his face in her shoulder as he huffed a little, clearly torn and upset by the entire episode. She patted his back slightly, understanding of Ron's behaviour, but not at all in agreement with it, feeling that any love that could be found in the darkest of times could only be the purist and one that deserved to be kept alive.

"He just doesn't want to see her hurt is all. He's protecting her the only way that he can, knowing what could happen to us all." She tried to reason, only for him to pull sharply from her, a horrified and pained look upon his face, eyes wide and glowing with a hint of disgust. It was strange to see such an expression upon a boy who sounded like Harry, wore his dress – robes, had his mannerisms, everything, but did not resemble him in the slightest. An unknown boy with a look of contempt upon his face, almost angered by her words and the actions of their friend.

"Isn't that a little hypocritical considering all he's done to you?" He asked, gripping onto Hermione's shoulder, sorrow in his eyes as he pursed his lips tightly, closing his eyes and pressing his forehead into hers, letting his hands slide over her arms and holding onto her hands tightly in reverence and sympathy. She could only be grateful to him, for his kindness and his thoughtfulness, thinking of her despite his own predicament. He had always been there for her, always tried his best, even when she had despised both him and Ron, even feared him at times, but now he was helping her, and truly he always had been, protecting her from anything that he could, giving her hope when she thought that there was none, and even now, valuing her life and her person, trusting her with everything even when he did not need to do so.

"Our situation is different; we cannot be together and must always be only friends…At the very most." She said sadly, hurt that she had finally had to admit that there was and never could be anything between her and Ron to both Harry and herself. She knew that he could see straight through their façade of a relationship, knew that something had happened between them, even if none had told him so. She felt so transparent, so naked and bare in front of him, like he could see all of her, with nothing for her left to hide. She could only think how everyone else must see her, knowing that Ron would keep himself cool and solid in the presence of others, she would no doubt look like a love – sick, desperate child, dying for her former Master's attention, especially since his engagement and her dismissal. Hermione felt sickened with herself, with him and with the entire wizarding community, and the foolish and desperate situation that they had all become embroiled in. "You and Ginevra have a shot at things." Hermione added kindly, readjusting the bag under her arm, its weight slowly dragging further down upon her, making her extremely uncomfortable. She expected him to be further saddened, but instead he broke out into a wide grin and straightened himself considerably. Pulling out the front of his robes and staring at her proudly, he pulled a rather goofy face, loudly proclaiming,

"Not when I'm not her 'cousin Barney'!" With his hideously mocking accent and an odd little jig, she could not help but chuckle at him. At least he now could make light of his situation, despite how he felt, lifting both of their spirits in wake of the coming wedding. She gave a small sigh and held out her arm at a crooked angle,

"Well, Mr Barney, escort a lady downstairs would you?" He grinned widely at her, linking their arms and giving her a small bow. They strode towards the door and out of it, down the small flight of stairs and out into the garden, suddenly surrounded by leagues of people, their chatter growing more so by the minute, a great rumbling of noise that flew over the two of them as they silently strode through the centre of the long rows of golden chairs and benches, along a great purple carpet under the great white marquee, taking two seats not far from the front, sitting side by side and enjoying each other's company silently, Hermione noting how beautiful the space looked, with its white flower decorations and golden balloons strewn around the upper atmosphere of the great tent. Not far from them were a set of golden – robed musicians accompanied by white – jacketed waiters, all of whom were spread under various trees in the orchard. Hermione gave a little look around them, her eyes catching onto the most eccentric – looking wizard she had ever seen, dressed in egg yolk coloured robes. Slightly cross – eyed, with shoulder – length white hair with the texture of candyfloss, he wore a white cap whose tassel dangled in front of his nose with an odd symbol, rather like a triangular eye, glistening from a gold chain around his neck. Beside him, a familiar blond - haired girl wearing a yellow dress and an overwhelming sunflower attached to her head, smiling up at his transiently, almost as though the two of them were the only ones alive at that moment.

"It's Luna…And that must be her father." Harry muttered into her ear, earning a small smile from her. She had heard that they two of them did not live far from the Weasley household, and really should not have been surprised to find them there.

"It would not surprise me in the slightest." She replied, the two of them smiling at one another and giving a small wave in Luna's direction. Yet Hermione stopped suddenly, pulling Harry's arm down and looking at him in slight alarm, certainly shocked that Luna had acknowledged the both of them, despite Harry's disguise. Despite his initial confusion, he too seemed to realise exactly what had come to pass, watching open – mouthed as Luna and her father passed them to sit near the back, waving joyously back at them. Before Hermione could comment, there was a loud crashing noise, the two of them whipping around to find Hagrid now trying to rather clumsily push himself onto several chairs that were clearly not made to accommodate him. The two of them rose steadily and began to make their way over towards him, only to stop ad both Fred and George took change of the situation and began redirecting him further back towards the edge of the seating area. About to turn back they came face to face with Ron and Lavender, who were arm in arm, just as she and Harry. A second of breathless silence passed over them before Ron spoke directly to her,

"You…You look great!" Hermione flushed slightly, clinging to Harry's arm a little and pursing her lips, trying desperately to supress a smile,

"Always a tone of surprise Ronald…" Lavender shot her a disgusted look and then stuck her nose into the air, seeming as though she was trying to pull Ron away and towards another area of the marquee.

"Well, I disagree!" Came a shrill voice from behind them, a beaky nosed, red – rimmed eyed woman stood hunched, a leathery pink hat perched upon the top of her head giving Hermione the impression of an ill – tempered flamingo. The woman took hold of Hermione's wrist suddenly, with an agility that would not be expected of someone of her obvious age and pulled their faces in close. "The Muggleborn is it?" She asked, her voice reaching heights Hermione thought near impossible, feeling rather insecure at that moment in time, especially as she could see Lavender out of the corner of her eye smirking playfully.

"Y-…Yes Ma'am." She replied shakily as the woman let her go roughly, pulling Ron into her harshly, completely detaching and unbalancing Lavender in the process.

"Bad posture and skinny ankles. To be expected." She commented, leaving Hermione positively dumbfounded and she then began to ignore her completely. "Ronald. I am one hundred and seven year old. To my seat if you will. I cannot be kept waiting forever." And with that the two of them disappeared, Lavender trailing feebly behind them. A sudden ringing of bells sounded throughout the marquee, the two of them proceeding towards the front of the seating and shuffling back into their seats, Ron having already seated both himself and Lavender further into the row. Hermione sat, a little uncomfortable at almost being on the end of the row and threw a glance to her left, seeing Ron staring straight back at her. His ears turned scarlet instantly and he turned from her, her face flushing at him as she tried to concentrate upon the scene in front of her, despite it remaining unchanging. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley suddenly appeared at the back of the room, strolling up the aisle, smiling and waving enthusiastically to their relatives, each wearing a set of seemingly new amethyst robes. Only moments later, Bill and Charlie stood up at the front of the marquee as a great chord was struck by the band, who began playing soft music which seemed to fill the room with excitement and awe as a collective sigh fell over them all. Monsieur Delacour, bouncing and beaming as he led his gliding daughter up the aisle, who was wearing a very simple white dress that seemed to be emitting a strong, silvery glow.

"Oh…She's beautiful…" Hermione breathed, noting how,usually, Fleur's beauty would destroy that of others, yet today, it only brightened them, radiating the room and bringing a warm and light to all present. She was then followed by Ginny and Gabrielle, both clad in gold dresses, looking prettier than usual who swept behind her, Hermione noting the look of longing in Harry's eyes as they passed. Knowing only that he was looking for her, at her, at Ginny and no doubt thinking how beautifully she shone. "I'm glad that at least something good is coming from these terrible, dark times." She said quietly, slipping her hand over his and squeezing tightly. He looked at her, clearly understand exactly what she meant and nodding, sealing that he would not give in on his own love, no matter what.

~x~x~x~

Ron huffed heavily, his arms folded into one another as he glared heavily in the direction of the dance floor. Only moments earlier he, Harry, Hermione and Lavender had come together at a table for the reception, albeit that they had been in silence, when Hermione had been approached by Krum, who had whisked her in his arms and out into the rhythmic air of the night. "Viktor, you haven't forgotten a thing have you?" He heard her giggle effortlessly as he twirled her around him stealthily, both of them smiling heavily, their eyes never leaving one another. Ron could not deny his stomach had turned, a great weight inside it, pushing down on him, threatening to rip his insides from him as he continued to watch them.

"Of courz not Herm-Own-Ninny, not a zing ov vot you haff taught me." He replied to her, only making Ron angrier as he watched them together, his only comfort in having managed to brush Lavender off and onto his Aunt Muriel, another of his relatives that she was so desperate to prove herself to, to impress. But he could not care less for such things, his mind overtaken by her, that girl that had captivated him so, made him lose control of himself so many times and was continuing to unwind him.

"Why does she have to dance with him?" He asked angrily, almost giving himself a hideous headache with the tone he used, a little disbelieving of how bitter he had sounded, a little ashamed of himself. He knew deep within himself he had to push through jealously; he had to ignore any feeling that may have warped him, taken over his being at any second and look past everything. She did not deserve such punishment from him; he had played with her because he could not control himself in her presence. She made him insane, made him weak, and he could not deny that he wanted her, no matter how his mind forbade him. He would have to be with Lavender, for his family and his friends, Hermione was a woman he could not afford to touch, and he knew that his pretence must always remain so.

"Come on, man! You've got to stop this. You're just hurting her over and over again." Harry replied, giving him a small push, though Ron's stiffness did not falter. He grunted a little, displeased that Harry could waft away Krum's existence so easily, "Let her have some fun and live a little." Ron gave a little start, dragging his eyes from Hermione and towards Harry, confused as to exactly what he was suggesting. He never wanted to take anything away from Hermione, but he most definitely did not want her anywhere near her current suitor. He knew that really he could not demand anything of her, because he could give her nothing, could promise her nothing, only wanting her happy, but he could not stand the thought of her being with anyone other than him.

"I do! I just don't like him." Ron muttered feebly, his arms loosening as he looked to the floor, disheartened and feeling his stomach falling through him. He wanted to be physically sick, completely disgusted with his own behaviour and the words he had spoken. Although yes, they were true, his reason for them could not truly be cemented and justified.

"You idolised him until he made a move on her. That's how long it's been so obvious to everyone how you feel about her." Harry stated, a little harsher this time, and Ron could understand why completely. He only spoke the truth, as much as he did not want to admit it. He wanted to pretend that he had always despised Krum, had hated him from the start, but he could not deny that he only had begun his hate filled rampage when he had taken Hermione from him almost three years ago.

"I can't feel anything for her. You know that." He replied stonily, the reality of his words hitting him more than he could have thought, the severity of their situation taking over completely, his own understanding of their predicament finally cementing in for him, becoming all too real now that he himself had proclaimed it so.

"Difference is, you do. And you don't feel anything for Lavender." Harry pushed further, making Ron feel incredibly uncomfortable, the two of them still sat side by side, looking lonelier than ever, simply watching the party stroll on by. Ron felt guilty if anything, that he did not even have the heart to jump to his fiancé's defence when he should have done so, feebly muttering back and feeling utterly defeated,

"I like her. She's a nice person really, underneath it all." He sighed, leaning his head backwards and closing his eyes, barely even feeling able to think about anything to do with her. He hadn't lied; he did, or at least, had once felt something for Lavender. True, he had at first only wanted to provoke his sister, so that he could say truly his lips had touched another's, without having to admit he had been with Hermione, but he had developed at least a little something for her. A fondness had grown, despite all of her flaws, and he had enjoyed her company, but at the same time, only wishing that another were by his side instead.

"But can you really live with that for the rest of your life?" Harry asked him in all seriousness, drawing his attention immediately, their eyes locking intensely, Ron's insides squeezing. He could feel the anger within him growing, not wanting his fury to be directed at Harry, but feeling he could not hold back. His eyes narrowed, seething as he bit his lip hard, stinging himself as he lowered his voice dangerously, growling in Harry's direction, though keeping his eyes glued firmly to Hermione who was busily being whisked around the floor by Krum.

"What do you suggest I do? Run away with her? Abandon my family to punishment because of my ignorance, my own selfishness? I couldn't leave them open to attack just because I wanted to be with a Muggleborn." He said through gritted teeth, though regretted it almost instantly, Harry's face twisting in disgust as he threw a hideous look at him. Ron pushed forwards a little, hoping to put himself right, an exasperated look etched into his face, knowing he could have only offended Harry, whose own mother had been Muggleborn, "I didn't mean it like that. You know I didn't. It makes no difference to me, you know that. I'd love her no matter-" He tried to cover, only for Harry's face to drop immediately in shock and awe, Ron himself stiffening as the words left his mouth. His breathing increased dramatically, his hands shaking slightly as his eyes drifted towards the floor, barely even able to meet the gaze of anyone around him

"You love her?" Harry cut in, gripping him tightly by the arm, and making Ron face him. Ron could feel himself flush disastrously; horrified that he could have said such a thing without even thinking. He could not comprehend his own emotions, did not even know if the words he had spoken could possibly even be true, not knowing if he even liked her in such a way and simply did not lust after her so.

"No! It's just a figure of speech. Of course I don't love anyone like that. She's just a great girl…" He trailed off, the two of them falling into an awkward silence, Ron feeling as though he had only complicated issues, had made problems that did not need to be. It seemed to him that neither of them truly wanted to be in conversation with one another, for fear of what they may say, or of the conversation topic. Harry made a sudden move, his back straightening a little and he shuffled from side to side.

"I'll be back…" He said, standing quickly and bustling in the direction of the furthest table, not once looking back as he scuttled away. Ron raised an eyebrow after him, though knew that no one in particular could see him so, only to have a familiar, smiling face smile through his line of vision.

"Well, I suppose it is beautiful outside. Why not?" He heard Hermione sigh sweetly, her arm linked with Krum's as they strode towards the marquee's exit, arm in arm and positively beaming. Ron glared after them, his insides boiling as they disappeared from his sight. Deciding instantly, he stood and shot after them, trying to keep some kind of distance between them, but making sure he was quick enough to remain close behind them, able to hear everything that they exchanged. He could see Krum holding onto her tightly, feeling utterly disgusted at the sight before him, wanting to run over and floor him, drag Hermione back to the tent with him as quickly as possible.

"You look so beautivul tonight Herm-Own-Ninny." Krum said kindly, an arm slipping around her waist, the other taking her hand and leading her deeper into the orchard. Ron hid behind the trees as stealthily as he could, knowing that he was managing to avoid detection as the two figure strode gracefully into the night, oblivious to his presence.

"Oh, Viktor, you flatter me!" Hermione giggled as they stopped suddenly inside a small clearing, the moon shining through onto them silently, causing his stomach to tighten as the beams fell over Hermione's face, highlighting her soft features and causing her to glow with perfection. She looked beautiful, and Ron could only wish that he were not behind a tree, but instead embracing her, by her side and looking up into the sky, oblivious to everything and everyone in the world.

"It iz just the truth. I mizz you muchly." Krum continued, turning to face her, though she did not acknowledge this, her eyes close tightly as she tilted her face towards the sky, seemingly drinking in the cool and refreshing night air.

"It's so nice to have a friend around; I get far too lonely sometimes. There are not many I can speak to often." Hermione commented, a short stab going through Ron's chest. He knew she spent much of her time with Harry, but beyond that, he only knew her as being alone. Alone, with no one beside her for any kind of comfort. His guilt overwhelmed him and he backed into the tree he was stood behind sharply, taking a sharp breath, it catching harshly in his throat when he thought about how lonely she must have become, without any reliable friends who would be there with her always, and now no family.

"Er, Herm-Own-Ninny, this iz not vot I mean." He heard Krum say, shuffling around a little to look at them. He had turned her to face him, his hands upon her shoulders, looking her full in the face. She looked extremely flustered and Ron wanted nothing more than to remove her from what appeared to be turning into a rather stressful situation. Yet he felt he could not move, was transfixed upon them, his mind no longer functioning as he saw her confused face,

"I don't understand?" Hermione's voice was quivering, even as Krum took his face close to hers, their lips almost touching as they stood there. Ron stiffened, his mouth hanging open as he studied them both, furious that he had dared to even get close to Hermione in such a way, memories of the previous few years flooding back to him. All the times Krum had kissed her, the times he had taken her lips, another step in taking Hermione from him, from Ron. And now here he was, about to do it again.

"I love you." Krum said suddenly, both Hermione and Ron's eyes bursting wide open, Hermione taking a sudden step back, Ron feeling incredibly queasy as the words escaped Krum's mouth. He could not believe that he would dare say such a thing, not to her, not using words that should be special. And then, Krum's next words practically knocked him for six. He saw him kneel before her, a small box coming from his jacket, tucked tightly in his hands. He opened it out to her, presenting her with something that Ron could not see, but knew only too well what was within. He practically collapsed from shock, hate, anger and fear filling him as Krum asked loudly, "Marry me?" Ron's heart practically stopped, his eyes fixed upon Hermione, whose hair had fallen over her face as she looked down at Krum, now unreadable. He had expected her to run, to at least shout at him, or perhaps even laugh him off. But she did not, Ron unable to even bear that she had stayed silent, turning and running, not able to stay in their presence any longer.

~x~x~x~

Hermione remained frozen to the spot, Viktor staring up at her as she hung her head, fingers clenched tightly into her palms, her insides shaking violently and her mind buzzing. She could not believe what had just reached her ears, could not believe that she had seemingly mislead him so far, had pushed him in such a way that he had believe them close to marriage, when she had not even considered them together in a relationship. If there was anyone she was close to, she could only think of him, of Ron, but she also thought of Lavender, and the destruction that she would undoubtedly cause between the young couple. Taking a deep breath, she looked directly into Viktor's eyes, trying to fill her expression with as much sorrow and understanding as she possibly could. "I…Can't." She said finally, a huge sigh exiting her, guilt flooding her as his smiling face faltered, "I'm sorry, Viktor." She said finally, reaching out and closing the box that he held in his hand, outstretched towards her, a small gold glistening single diamond studded ring being closed away from the world, something she did not want to look at.

"But…A do not understand." He said hastily, clambering to his feet and taking a step towards her, his hands gripping her shoulders tightly, searching her face for answers that she could not give. She shook her head and pulled away from him, her chest swelling and her eyes watering, not wanting to really deflate him, to let him down, but she could not face living a lie with him. She could not string him along and could not let her own confused feelings take over the both of them.

"We're too different. We're not, we can't be together in such a way. You are my friend and I-" She began, her chest heaving and her soul sinking, not even knowing what to say, surprised as Viktor spoke directly to her, a look of horror and sourness upon his face, his fingers tightening upon her, squeezing and digging into her painfully. Yet she could barely feel it as his eyes pierced into her,

"You haff feelingz for him?" Viktor asked her, cutting across her dramatically. Hermione's eyes widened suddenly, could not believe that she was truly so transparent, a little disgusted with herself and finding it even harder to look at him, though she forced herself to do so. "I zee…Zen I haff apologiez for wasting timez." He released her immediately and took a step back from her, a hardened look upon his face, a sense of sorry and hurt within him as he seemed to falter ever so slightly but then straightening and retreating from her further, out towards the edge of the surrounding trees. She shook her head heavily, slightly reaching out for him, but then retracting her hand quickly, placing them together and hanging her head, knowing that he was still staring at her.

"No…Not at all! Don't say it like that! I'm not even eighteen years old yet, we don't know each other well enough, and…It's not the time, especially with so little between us now." She spewed out, rattling off all she could, feeling as though he were only judging her, hear heart throbbing and her legs like jelly. She flinched as he placed a soft hand onto her shoulder, looking up and coming face - to - face with him, their eyes locked, but her fear soon melted, his eyes smiling back at her with the gentleness she so loved about him.

"I apologises Herm-Own-Ninny. If you ever haff room in your heart for me, I will be waiting." He said quietly, releasing her and turning his back, his head hung low and not looking back at her. She felt in that moment, her heart ached. She felt terrible for letting him down, and that he felt that he now could not even look at her, having left her completely alone in the orchard. Taking a deep breath in she shook herself, feeling her cheeks flushed yet her skin chilled, she straightened herself out, spinning on her heels and rushing back in the direction of the lights of the marquee, the buzz of chatter becoming ever louder as she slowed her pace considerably, trying to even out her breathing. Plastering a smile on her face, she walked swiftly towards the marquee's opening only to stop dead as a familiar voice reached her in the cold night air, chilling her even more than she thought it ever could.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked, Hermione spinning around to face him, almost unbalancing herself and falling flat on her face. She fumbled with her bag a little, running her fingers through the ends of her hair and giving a small cough.

"Oh…Ron." She said breathlessly, giving a nervous chuckle and smiling at him rather awkwardly, "I was just, having a breather. Watching the moon and all." She said flippantly, wanting to press on, run into the marquee and find Harry, escape him completely. But it was him, Ron, and she felt as though she could not leave him, felt drawn to him, wanting to know why he was out there by himself.

"Really?" He said casually, pushing himself upwards from the tree he had been resting upon, his face showing nothing but pure anger as he turned away from her. Hermione felt a sudden fearful twinge, her stomach turning as he pulled away from her, not even looking as he threw over his shoulder, "You sure about that?" She gave a sudden start, turning to look at the marquee and then biting her lip hard. Pain shooting through her, she leapt after her, panic drilling into her. She gulped loudly and licked her lips, though her mouth was hideously dry and she could barely even think about what he could possibly be brooding over.

"What are you suggesting?" She asked cautiously, levelling with him and staring up at him, though he did not turn to face her, instead shuffled lazily behind a tree, away from the lights, away from the music and laughter, sliding to the floor and remaining there, his long legs propped up for his arms to rest upon.

"Oh I don't know. Celebrating on your own about your newly acquired fiancé?" He spat at her as she peered at him from around the side of the tree. Hermione froze, her heart practically jumping out of her chest as she threw herself against the tree, knowing that he would be able to hear her rapid breathing, knowing that he would be waiting and ready to pounce upon her, destroy her completely as she slid to the floor to meet him, practically shaking as her mind drank in all that he had said to her.

"What? You were listening?" She breathed out, a horrible realisation dawning on her that he had listened to all that she and Viktor had said to one another, had witnessed their privacy and interrupted them in what they had considered a reserved situation, even if they had been unaware of it.

"Oh, I heard more than enough!" He seethed, shooting around on her, pushing his face into hers. She could see the fire lit within his eyes, the passion sketched into his face, his breath heavy upon her skin, practically paralysing her "How can you do that? How can you promise yourself to him?" He questioned her, unnerving her slightly. She twitched a little, bringing herself back into reality, glaring at him slightly, trying to undermine his accusing stare.

"Me? What have I done?" She pushed back at him, shoving him aware from her. He had already pushed her, heated her to the point in which he infuriated her, made her feel as though she had to fight her corner, stand up against him and never back down. "You're the one who's playing happy families with Lavender! And anyway, there's nothing between us, so what's your problem?" She half screeched, actually a little disgusted that she had thrown such a thing at him, knowing how unfair she was being, but also knowing how hideously he was treating her. Yet it only angered him, both of them standing up together, Hermione staring up at him wildly. She felt extremely insignificant and small in comparison to him, but refused to back down, not when he himself was in a similar situation.

"You know why I have to be with her!" He said quietly, his voice quivering as his eyes closed tightly, his ginger hair flopping over his face and he sagged, looking thoroughly deflated and defeated, "I have no choice!" He raised his voice higher, Hermione feeling as though she could throw up at any moment. He looked so innocent as he stood there, peaceful and untouched, taking over her heart and threatening to melt her, but she hardened, thinking over the words he had just spoken, allowing her fury to take her over.

"There is always a choice!" She threw at him, venom in her voice that she had not necessarily intended to be there, but could not help. She felt slightly triumphant, yet faltered a little as a smirk took over his face, his eyes flashing up towards her, a jealous flash bursting through his face.

"And you chose him. Works both ways doesn't it?" He sneered, Hermione slightly taken aback by his words, not having expected him to say something so suddenly, something so furious and with such hatred. She was almost in shock of his assumptions, only able to think that he had somehow missed the end of their conversation in favour of his own self. Running from it so that he did not have to face it. She gave a forced, hollow laugh,

"I don't know how you even dare…You obviously didn't bother to listen to anything and made your own conclusions." She shook her head at him sadly and gave him a hideous stare, throwing her hair behind her and turning from him, refusing to listen to anything more he had to say. He had pushed her too far, had infiltrated her privacy and interpreted it wrong. She began to walk from him, only to stop dead as he screamed out after her.

"Marry me!" His voice rang out clear over the both of them, Hermione frozen where she stood, barely able to comprehend exactly what had left his lips. She was physically shaking, her mind blank and unseeing as she slowly rotated on the spot to face him. He was pale and drawn, almost looking as though he were in horror of himself, could not believe what he had said, and neither, in truth, could she.

"Excuse me?" She asked hesitantly, her voice faltering slightly, wanting to give out on her, as she felt her body flood with warmth, a light igniting within her, only to be almost instantly snuffed out, the events of the night submerging her mind, their last few years together breaking through her barriers and destroying any hope, and peace and need for prosperity within her.

"Marry me instead." He said, taking a step towards her, a lighter tone to his voice, an almost laughable feature as he looked directly at her, a glimmer of optimism in his face. Yet, no matter how she wanted to, she could not see this as a happy moment, pushing back from him with her mouth wide open. After a few moments, she blinked a few times, her gaze hardening thoroughly,

"Are you stupid?" She asked, clearly knowing him back a few steps, his face falling in shock. He looked clearly dumbfounded and could not understand anything of what she was saying, or why he mood had become so. "That is the worst proposal I have ever heard. Not to mention you already have a fiancé!" Hermione cried out at him, Ron seemingly backing away from her in confusion, his face so child – like in her presence. He seemed to battle with himself momentarily, panic setting in for him, before he looked directly at her, his face determined and his body stiff,

"I'll give her up. We'll go somewhere else, stop using magic…You can't marry him." He proclaimed to her, practically stopping Hermione's heart. She could barely believe what he was saying to her, that he was willing to give everything up for her, despite both of them knowing that he never could, not in reality. But he looked so lost, so much like he truly needed her, right when she could give him nothing. "You can't." He croaked out, his fists curling into themselves. Hermione held onto the bottom of her dress, her anger dissipating as she looked back at him, her heart slowing and her stomach unfurling, feeling less uncomfortable after his outburst. She knew that he did not want her to be with any other, no matter how he tried to tell the both of them any different,

"I said no." She said quietly, his head snapping her direction automatically, his face filled with astonishment,

"You said no…" He repeated, murmuring more to himself than anyone else, yet Hermione could feel her eyes becoming wetter, her face swelling and her throat closing. She felt even more dismayed, knowing that he said those things only because he feared losing her. Nothing he had ever done or said before had shown it more, but in truth, she had never been so close to anyone at all, ever before.

"Still want me?" She choked out, not even waiting for him to give her an answer, "I thought not." With that she turned, running from him immediately, not stopping even as she heard him calling her name behind her. Bursting back into the marquee she scrambled as far in as she possibly could, wanting to find someone, anyone that could pull her away from those she had spent time with already that evening, to draw her memories from her and give her something to smile about. She huffed and threw herself into a seat, not wanting to move, wanting to cry herself into oblivion and never return from it. Suddenly, Hermione only coincidentally catching it as it fell through the canopy above the dance floor, a graceful, gleaming lynx landed lightly amidst the amazed dancers, who all stopped so suddenly, all heads turning as those nearby froze. The Patronus's mouth opened wide, speaking in the loud, deep slow voice of Kingsley,

"Scrimgeour is dead. The Ministry has fallen. They are coming." A silence spread over them, Hermione instantly ceasing her self – wallowing as a high – pitched scream echoed out over them suddenly. The crowd suddenly broke out into a panic, guests sprinting in all directions, many of them Disapparating, running for their lives. A hand took her arm and she turned to find Viktor there, this wand drawn and a determined look upon his face,

"Herm-Own-Ninny! Come, ve must go!" She nodded and allowed herself to be dragged by him, her mind blank, thinking perhaps she should reach for her own wand, but with no spells coming to her at all. Yet amidst it all, she heard one voice, a voice calling out to her through the chaos, through the darkness,

"Hermione?" Ron was calling out to her, searching for her, and she knew that he would find her, "Hermione!" She saw him, running towards her with Harry, the two of them taking her by an arm each and sprinting away, flashes of light exploding over their heads. She could only guess as to what they could do, holding tight onto their hands with everything that she had, refusing to let go, even as she gave a last, fleeting look towards Viktor who was screaming out her name,

"Herm-Own-Ninny!" She saw the words leave his lips and sight and sound were suddenly extinguished, darkness taking her over and being pressed upon her from all sides, feeling the boy's hands tightly upon hers as they squeezed through space and time, hurtling away from the Burrow and away from the onslaught.

* * *

_Japan's Arc Angel x_


	6. Chapter Six: Run

_So, first off, massive apologies for such a long hiatus. Due to complications I've been unable to continue with this story thus far, however, I have returned! I will begin updating once more, though they will be much less regularly. Rest assured I've planned every chapter, right to the end and I've written up all of my notes etc. Just a matter of finding the time to write them up now between work and university and actually having a social life :D So please enjoy, and please review, I hope it's not bitterly disappointing, and thanks again :) Happy Reading!_

_Disclaimer:__ It all belongs to J K Rowling, apart from the obvious changes :P_

* * *

Chapter Six: Run

Without warning the three of them burst suddenly out onto a rather busy and densely packed street, practically in the middle of the room, still holding hands and gasping for air, shock drowning them as Hermione pulled them swiftly onto the nearest pavement. Breathing heavily she began to drag them forwards, not even bothering to stop or look around them, knowing that any kind of behaviour that seemed out of the ordinary could draw unwanted attention to them. They passed many late night nomads, travelling swiftly down the wide, dark street, scooting passed the numerous closed shops and the busy lights bursting from the direction of Charing Cross Road. "Where the bloody hell are we?" Ron asked, his voice full of fear and frustration, his voice catching in his throat as he followed Hermione blindly down the street. She could see him looking furiously towards Harry, who himself appeared absolutely clueless.

"I was going to ask you the same. Where have you taken us?" He replied, Hermione suddenly aware of how uncomfortable she felt and, as it fell over her mind, astonished at the thought of what could have possibly occurred for them to find themselves in a place that was familiar only to her.

"Not to where I was heading for, that's for sure." Ron replied, more bewildered than ever, his eyes bulging as he galloped along stupidly, as if her were crab that had recently forgotten how it were supposed to scuttle along. Yet she paid him little attention, her head kept diligently facing forward,

"Tottenham Court Road." She said simply, knowing exactly where they were, having been many times before with her parents over the years to visit it's various electronics stores and browse to her heart's content, much to the displeasure of her father, whose pocket had paid for any items that her mother had so wished to purchase.

"What?" Ron asked, her voice unbelieving as his walk became even more erratic, Hermione fully aware that he was drawing awareness to the three of them and their strange dress in the presence of Muggles. Yet through her frustration with his inability to act sane, a small, internal smile tugged at her. She had done something great, had used her own mind to take them to safety, even if she had not done so willingly or been aware of it at that particular time.

"Just walk. Act natural and walk normal." She ragged at his arm and pulled him in beside her, making him face forwards in the hopes of him ceasing his infernal galloping.

"Did…Why…" Harry said slowly, he himself seemingly able to walk correctly, though still astounded by what he was facing up to, both of them clearly not understanding exactly as she did.

"I thought of it…Before we left. Mum, Dad. We-" She began quietly, pulling the two of them over to the over side of the road as quickly as she possibly could, her heart beating crazily in her chest, exhilaration and adrenalin screaming through her wildly.

"You took over the Apparition? Can you even do th-" Ron asked breathlessly, though addressing Harry more than her. Yet he seemed to have simply accepted that she had done so, almost as though he could not have expected any less from her, almost knowing that he had made the right choice in the first place in taking her with them.

"Come on, we need to find somewhere to change." She cut across him, looking all around her for a dark enough alleyway for them to sneak down and hide, become less obvious to the outside world with the help of the tiny bag slung about her shoulder.

"My cloak. If only…I had it on me all of last year! I had no time to even-" Harry began, his voice filled with angst and frustration, clearly enraged at himself and his stupidity for having not taken it with him. Though guilt panged through her slightly, she did not have time to feel remorse for taking, only knowing that she had made the right decision in doing so.

"Down here. Quickly!" She hissed quietly, pulling them directly left and into the shadows of a small passageway, turning directly into a large garage door, sunken back into the wall and looking as though it had not been touched in years. They both looked to her as though she were mad as she opened her small bag, plunging her hand inside as deep as her underarm and pulling an old bobbly jumper and throwing it at Ron. "Don't look at me like that! Just get changed." She said sternly, feeling thoroughly uncomfortable under their gaping stares as she continued to throw various pieces of clothing at them and then retrieve her own, needing to thoroughly search the contents of the bag as the boys struggled into their new clothing, clearly uncomfortable by the situation that they had found themselves in.

"How?" Harry said, looking down at the tiny bag in the hands, "I mean, you didn't even know, surely?" He and Ron both averted their eyes as she tugged her dress robes from her, pulling on a t – shirt and jeans more swiftly than she had ever done so before.

"I had a feeling." She replied, a slight embarrassed blush flushing her face. Giving a small cough they both turned back to face her, and eyeing the bag carefully Harry motioned his head towards it, "Mad – Eye." She said carefully, a small but sad smile upon her lips, indebted that he had given her this one, preciously useful gift, a bittersweet tinge to his untimely demise, a saddening reminder of the warrior that they had lost. Digging back around inside the bag, she pulled a last, silvery, water – like material from its depths and handed it over to Harry. "Here, we can't risk you being seen." His face lit slightly, and then broke into relief before he dragged it over himself and disappeared from their view, Hermione faintly able to hear his breathing still. Looking to Ron, the two of them stepped out from the darkened passage and into the lit street, the two of them closely followed by an invisible Harry. They had barely walked but a few metres when a loud, thoroughly overbearing voice boomed out towards them from across the street,

"All right darling?" She turned to see a group of obviously inebriated workmen leering at her and jeering as she passed, seemingly barely even able to stand. "Ditch the ginge and come to me for a pint!" One rather overconfident worker cried out, causing Hermione to blush ridiculously, though more through embarrassment than having received it as any kind of compliment. She stuck her nose upwards slightly, though rather unintentionally as she turned away from them, trying to ignore their repetitive catcalls. Hermione herself had never before been subject to such behaviour, from anyone, and at best, had no idea how to truly deal with the situation other than escape it. Stopping outside a small shop, the Luchino Café, she turned to Ron, giving him a rather hopeful look as he turned to the dingy diner, currently empty to all but one member of staff.

"Um…How about here?" she asked and he gave her a slight nod, pushing the door open and holding it, before following her inside. Hermione held back a little, allowing time for Harry to slide into a seat unnoticed before Hermione and Ron perched on the end of the row opposite each other, both breathing a slight sigh of relief.

"How can I help?" Came the voice or a rather bored looking waitress, who could not have been much older than Hermione herself, plain and simple and looking at them with increasing impatience.

"Two cappuccino's please." Hermione said hurriedly, trying to push out a small smile before throwing her face towards the table in an attempt to hide her face, even though she could not say for certain why she felt the need to do so.

"Two what?" Ron asked quietly, slightly surprised as the waitress returned almost instantly with their drinks and placed them down rather hurriedly. Ron threw her a rather disgusted look and she huffed loudly at him, Hermione shaking her head at him for his inability to control his anger and frustration at the present time.

"Just drink it and be pleased with it." She snapped, perhaps a little more harshly than she had intended, once the waitress had disappeared, feeling slightly pressured under his gaze as her stomach dropped a little.

"Leaky Cauldron. Surely that's not far." Ron said quietly, perhaps involuntarily looking towards Harry as he spoke, "We'll just go see what's going on from there." He added rather brightly, as though it were the most logical thing in the world to do. Yet Hermione felt something within her snap, her chest freeze at his words, at his idiocy, the temptation to throttle him growing within her,

"Voldemort's taken over an already disgustingly corrupt Ministry. What's more to know?" She leant forwards and hissed at him, seeing his face pale a little under her gaze, "You've known for as long as I have that his Death Eaters have been plaguing that place. Treating people like me as…Slaves! It just means it's all out in the open now! Anyone who's not thick knows exactly what's going on." There was a sudden ringing from the door as she sat back rather stiffly in her seat, her back straightened and rigid as she glared at him, even though he only seemed to convey confusion to her. Two workmen had entered, taking seats behind her, though she paid them little heed as she sat staring furiously at Ron, in awe of how his mouth could run from his mind so easily, or even how his brain could so readily abandon him. Yet he himself seems to change suddenly, a stiffness overcoming him, eyes widening slightly as he bent in towards her,

"We have to get out of here. Can you pay for this?" He asked quietly, appearing to be looking directly over her shoulder despite directing himself at her. Slightly confused, she put her hand into her bag, rummaging around slightly; pretty sure that she had some form of Muggle money somewhere.

"Give me a second." She muttered, her head down and thoroughly engrossed in what she was doing. Yet, as if from nowhere, Harry screamed out from beside Ron, his cloak flying from him, wand drawn and pointing directly behind her.

"Stupefy!" One of the workmen was blasted from his feet and out in front of her, Hermione's blank mind barely able to register anything as Ron's body flew towards her, knocking her sideways and onto the floor before he was engulfed by black ropes that tied him from head to toe, binding him fiercely as he hit the floor with a deafening smack.

"Expulso!" Came a scream from the remaining workman, completely taking Harry out and throwing him forcefully against the buildings walls whether he crashed to the floor. Hermione, shaking in distress, scanned her mind madly for anything at all, screaming as loud and as forcefully as she could,

"Ventus!" A great wind blasted from her wand, taking out the workman and most of the café, piling its contents high into a corner, a mangled mess now sat in the only calm, peacefully quiet room. She saw Harry stumble to his feet as she staggered towards Ron, dropping by his side, her hands shaking as she pointed her wand towards him. Attempting to calm her breathing, to muttered, "Diffindo." Carefully slicing through his bonds, which fell away quickly, allowing him to breathe once more. "How did they find us?" He gasped, turning up toward Harry, who was now stood over their attackers, wand pointing down at them as if he were daring them to move.

"Turn the light out. Lock the door." He replied stonily, not even turning to face either of them. Yet, rather than comply immediately, Ron asked, his voice trembling slightly,

"Do we kill them?" Yet Hermione knew this was no option. They were not murderers, and any deaths would be too obvious to both the Dark Lord and the outside world. Pausing slightly, she thought quickly, knowing that in truth, they had only one option,

"No. Too conspicuous. Wipe their memories and clean up. It's all we can do."

~x~x~x~

"If the cauldron isn't safe, is here any better?" Ron asked, sounding thoroughly unconvinced as the three of them stared up at the familiar number twelve Grimmauld Place, all hand in hand, having just apparated there mere seconds ago. Releasing both of them, Hermione took a step towards the house, feeling Harry follow swiftly behind her, closing in on the door until they were all practically on top of it.

"We can't go back you know. They'll be looking for us everywhere." She said quietly to no one in particular, her eyes fixed upon the door in front of her, a dull sense of foreboding rushing her, not wanting to know what lay behind there. Her comforts lay in her wand tucked away in her back pocket and in the two boys standing beside her, these things only able to push her forwards, quieten her fears, and where they could not be, soothing them and rationalising her thoughts. She knew that after the events in the café they would now have no choice. They could not return to The Burrow, nor her own home, Harry's inherited house was now their only choice.

"Snape'll already have been in there, ransacked the place! Now that Dumbledore's dead…" Ron blurted out, giving an uneasy look to each side of him, seeming as though he were frightened that mentioning anything would give them away, leave them open to a ready attack, leading them to death like animals to slaughter. Yet Hermione shook her head, knowing that he too was aware of her fears, voicing them for her, despite both of them knowing that they had to enter.

"We have no choice. It's here or the streets…And they don't seem all that safe to me right now, do they you?" She replied, trying to sound more confident than she felt, her stomach squelching together tightly as she spoke. She could see her breath swishing out in front of her in the cold night air, feeling the temperature dropping around them, Harry shivering slightly beside her. With no response from either of them, she gave a nod to no one in particular, "Didn't think so…" Moving forward to open the door, a hand reached out from behind her, Harry's hand taking the handle firmly and then looking towards her. He gave her a small, slightly forced smile, trying to give her what little comfort that he could. She was grateful to him, the sides of her lips tugging upwards slightly as he pushed the door wide open, the three of them daring to venture inside. As the hallway opened up in front of them, its always dim and depressing nature seeping out and threatening to strangle her, as they pushed into the hallway, all three of them stood tightly together upon the old beaten and worn down welcome mat. There seemed to be no movement from within the house, no sound, not even a whisper echoing through the house as they huddled together, their eyes slowly adjusting to the unlit passageway. Hermione herself breathed a small sigh of relief, her chest expanding slightly as pressure lifted from her shoulders, her defences lowering slightly. She had been unaware until that moment that she had been holding her breath, her chest tight as through a rubber band had been fastened around her, restricting her breathing and cutting off her ability to think rationally.

"Somebody's been in here." Ron said suddenly, his arm pointing towards an old umbrella stand, the trolls leg that Tonks had so often tripped over in previous year, causing the portrait of Mrs Black, who way hanging but a few feet up the hall from them, to awaken and scream at the very notion of them being inside her once majestic house. Yet now, it lay upon its side, upturned and disturbed, "There were meant to be jinx's up, to protect this place against Snape. I don't see them anywhere." He continued, Hermione's eyes darting all around her, unable to really even see much, fully aware that although it was silent, there could still be a presence inside the house. The upturned ornament slightly scared her, her mind blank and barely even able to think how they could begin the even search the numerous rooms and crevices that number twelve held.

"They're only activated if he's here?" Harry said casually, his voice only just reaching above a whisper, a rasp edging into his voice as a small draught passed by them, whistling slightly through the house. Hermione felt slightly more at ease, thinking that at least, if someone was within the house, Harry was more than likely right, and it could not possibly be Professor Snape. With a lighter feel to her stomach she breathed out heavily, raising her volume slightly she added in,

"We can't stay here forever." With that, she took a step forward, one foot leaving the mat and hitting the hardwood floor with slight more force that she had meant to.

"Severus Snape?" A loud voice which barely a chilling resemblance to that of Mad – Eye's crashed out over them and she jumped backwards and into the boys, her tongue seemingly caught in her throat, rolled up into the back of her mouth, tightly clasped there by some invisible clip. Her heart pounding, she barely heard Harry scream out,

"No…We're not Snape!" Before he too was silenced, seemingly in a similar way to Hermione as he and Ron both clawed at their own faces in confusion. It was only then that she realised her inability to speak was not due to her own fear, but by a power that had overcome her, overcome them all, silencing them under the fury of the unknown voice. Yet even as she began to ponder it, her tongue unravelled, slipping back into its rightful place and allowing her to regain sensation in her face muscles once more.

"T-Tongue – Tying Curse…Must be…" She mumbled out, the two boys turning to face her and then looking at one another across her, nodding slightly. She knew that they had to proceed now, was almost certain that no more could be in store for them having overcome the first jinx so easily. She straightened her back as Harry gingerly took another step forwards. Yet something shifted from within the shadows at the end of the long hall, and before any more could be spoken, a figure rose suddenly out of the matted carpet. A tall, dust – coloured figure, looming in the darkness. Hermione furrowed her brows, her eyes coming together before flying open once more, realising exactly who stood before her, gliding towards them, coming faster and faster, speeding through the darkness. Without thinking, she shrieked hideously and bolted backwards, her legs falling from beneath her as she hit the door, collapsing into the floor and drawing herself into her own body, unable to even think how she could possible defend herself from such an oncoming creature. The image of waist – length silver hair and beard streaming towards them, with a sunken, fleshless face, and empty eye sockets, the image of a horribly familiar, dreadfully altered figure etched into her mind, a wasted arm stretched out in their direction. Yet a warm hand took her shoulder carefully, a kind, yet shaking body attempting to comfort her even though he surely felt as uneasy as she did.

"No! We didn't kill-" Came a cry from Harry, Hermione suddenly becoming aware that Mrs Black had begun screaming throughout the house, her words piercing the chilly air and streaming through her mind, even though she paid little attention to it. A tugging at her arm drew her back to her senses, looking up to see Ron's pale face urging her upwards. Nervously, she stood, her legs still delicate and her mind blank, yet she refused to lean upon him, pushing herself free from all that was around her, drawing her wand ready, as she should have done before they had entered the house. Trying to steady her breathing, she watched as Harry turned and shuffled slightly down the corridor, tugging at the curtains that hung around the frame of Mrs Black's portrait as she screamed out at them,

"Mudbloods, filth, stains of dishonour, taint of shame on the house of my fathers-" Yet she was silenced immediately as the curtains crossed her, an absence falling over them, Hermione still shaking slightly, nervously running a hand through her hair.

"Th-…That was…" She managed to choke out, her voice finally returning to her, her mind catching up on the events just witnessed and managing to process them into audible words.

"Not really. Just to scare Snape off. It wasn't really him." Ron said as he cleared his throat, though his voice betrayed his confident look, cracking and breaking slightly as he spoke, his assurance draining quicker than the colour in his face had.

"Yes…Yes… Homenum Revelio." She mumbled back, trying to calm herself slightly as she pointed her wand down into the hallway, using the only spell that she could possibly think of at that time. Though nothing appeared to happen, Hermione felt a slight tingling in her fingers, knowing that the spell had been cast correctly, and that the house held no secrets from them. "There's no one else here but us…Just us…" She croaked out slowly, her voice returning, her nerves ebbing as she moved to stand beside Harry, feeling Ron closing in behind her.

"And Old Dusty!" Ron said unexpectedly cheerfully, clearly trying to make light of the situation. Although Hermione was grateful for his attempts his humour did not amuse her in the slightest, and she restrained herself from turning to hit him in the chest for his lack of tact.

"Let's not stay here." Harry said calmly, clearly sensing Hermione's disapproval and the three of them began towards the drawing room. Entering the familiar, dusty old room, Hermione dropped her overly heavy, seemingly ordinary purse onto the nearest couch and placed her hand upon the side of it, a little unsure of what they should do next. Ron sat beside her bag as Harry seemed to stumble around the room, his face screwed into an unsightly position as he gasped, seemingly in pain. Ron's head suddenly shot up, now also aware of him, Hermione staring at both of them, full of confusion.

"What's wrong? Can you see him? My family? Are they safe? What do you see?" He began to demand, shooting up from his position and bolting across the room towards Harry, befuddling Hermione even further. She could not understand what could be causing Harry such pain, nor what could be causing their counterpart such stress and obvious over excitement.

"Nothing. Just feel his anger. It's overwhelming." Harry managed to blurt out, Hermione even more confused now. She could only think that this 'him' was Voldemort, and somehow, unknown to her, Harry could see him. Her throat was dry and grainy, even as she tried to speak,

"You can see him?" She croaked, seemingly alerting them to her presence as though they had forgotten that she had even existed. Harry turned to her, his hand prodding at forehead, fingering his scar and clutching at it as best he could.

"Only sometimes, there's a connection. I thought it'd closed, but it opens again when he's angry." He managed to blurt out, turning from her again, appearing in too much pain to contemplate holding a full conversation with her. Yet she could not even think about how he was feeling, her mind whirring as she tried to take in as much information as she possibly could.

"You've got to close. Surely he can see you too then!" She half shouted, disregarding anything that her sane mind could have offered to her in that moment.

"Don't you think I know that Hermione?" His voice seemed harsher, more violent than before, his anger and frustration spilling out into his tone, a slightly venomous edge pouring from him. Yet again, she didn't even want to think about it, allowing her mouth to run away with her again, even if her brain still did not fully comprehend the information it had received.

"He could do anything to you! Send you false messages, know where we are!" She gasped exasperatedly, coming around the side on the couch and moving towards the two of them.

"YES Hermione. I'm aware. Thanks for reminding me." He spun around to face her, his eyes growing small from behind his glasses. Ron himself seemed to sense that he needed to intervene, possibly feeling responsible for not having settled the situation at an earlier, less demanding date.

"The Occlumency-," Ron began in a rather rushed tone, almost trying to calm Harry as much as he could, "Shutting his mind to it," He added, turning to face Hermione, filling her in as he felt necessary, to which she was gratefully for. "Did it not work?" He asked, returning himself to Harry. Hermione faced him alongside Ron, her face and mind filled with concern about how Harry could possibly reply,

"I tried, I can't help it." He said finally, his shoulder sagging noticeably as he turned away from them both. Yet Hermione's chest filled with sudden dread, the full realisation that the Dark Lord could already have knowledge of their whereabouts, could lead them to their dooms before they had even begun their quest. Without thinking, her mind exploded, screaming at her mouth to open immediately,

"You must!" Hermione cried out, ready to shout back any response that he possible had. Yet her eyes caught a glimpse of something silver shooting through the night air outside, heading straight towards them with no signs of stopping. She gave a small yelp and backed up slightly, causing Harry to draw his wand and spin around, pointing his arm towards the window. It was only then that she realised the oncoming light was a Patronus which soared through the drawing room window and landed silently upon the floor in front of them, solidifying into a weasel, opening its mouth wide, speaking with the voice of Ron's father, Arthur,

"Family safe. Do not reply. We are being watched." It dissolved immediately, disappearing from their view and leaving them alone once more.

~x~x~x~

Hermione gave a sudden jolt, her neck twitching uncontrollably as she stretched further, craning herself and arching her back. She was grateful that the boys had allowed her the only couch in the dark, dingy room, but even this was hideously uncomfortable. She had become too used to the Weasley household, too used to her own bed, to comfort, and now she was back in a ridiculously uncomfortable position once more. Yawning, she glanced to an old grandfather clock, steadily ticking away to itself silently, the morning having barely begun, the hands only just passing into the third hour. Breathing deeply she tried to loosen her shoulders, rolling them gently backwards and lolling her head sideways, her eyes fell to Harry's sleeping bag, left open and empty, the door that they had entered now slightly ajar, a thin beam of light pouring into the room from it, it's pearly whiteness beaming through the room like a slither of hope pushing its way through the darkness. "He's been gone a while." Ron's voice rang out clear through the room and she jumped slightly, spinning round and looking towards the floor beside her, her blanket slipping from her legs and onto the floor beside him. Looking up at her from his own sleeping bag he looked tired, withdrawn, like he could have slept for a thousand years without issue, letting the fears of the world slip away from him and into a darkened oblivion. In her mind she silently cursed him, wishing beyond everything that he would wear a shirt as he slept, his scarred skin burning through the dim air, turning her stomach so that she could not even look at him. Staring directly above his head and towards an emptied portrait but a few feet away from them, she asked quietly,

"Sir?" Yet without even looking at him, she could feel his eyes flare up, burn into her, a spark of anger resonating from him. "Sorry." She mumbled, looking back around her and towards the door. Gulping a little, she shuffled towards the end of the sofa, still not looking at Ron. Yet as her feet touched the floor, he pushed her blanket back into her and she sat back slightly, her eyes a little wider and less sleep filled, confusing whirring through her mind.

"Don't go looking for him." He said strongly, yet with a hint of kindness sweeping through him. Hermione sat up straight, looking to him, careful to keep her eyes fixed to his face and nowhere else. She knew he meant Harry, that no doubt he had needed time alone, space from them and away to himself. And here she found herself, with her former Gryffindor Master, her Master. The man she had almost feared was before he, almost a different being, looking back at her with kindness, caring, and even a hint of adoring, though for sure she could not say. He was different now. True, his temper still flared, his loyalty and need to protect those he loved most burning brightly within his very being. Yet he had matured, she could see repent in his eyes, could see his sorrow, his anger, and could see how much his past mistakes had destroyed him. She knew that him being here, when he chose to take her hand in the tent, he was trying to right all he had done wrong, had trusted no one but himself with her safe keeping.

"I wasn't-" She began, but was cut off by him, her eyebrow rising steadily in his direction, a rather amused smile creeping over his face.

"You were." He said flatly, a moment of silence passing between them. A sudden rush inside her chest burst through, a warm feeling that she had not expected, one that she had not felt in a long time within herself, and she let out a small laugh, a true laugh. He gave a large grin in her direction, only causing her to chuckle further as he joined her, the two of them laughing away their troubles, carefree and childishly innocent. As her voice faded into the silence of the room she gave a small awkward cough, the reality of their situation waving back over her, dissolving any happiness, her stomach tightening as the room seemed to dim further, icy setting about her flesh from the chilled air.  
"I'm scared…" She said suddenly, almost surprising herself a little that her mouth had dared to say such a thing. She could never have admitted this kind of feeling to Harry, he needed her to be strong for him, and she could not give him a reason to mistrust her, or doubt her ability to help him. But she had to him, her body feeling the need to speak, her need to express herself and no longer hide anything from him. She was terrified. Not for herself or her own loss of life, but for those who remained innocent to the horrors that awaited them, the evil that was now so close, practically overwhelming them, spilling out into the non – magical world. She could only think where the Dark Lord would go if he took the United Kingdom, which country he would next breech, perhaps to Bulgaria, stealing away the innocence of the students at Durmstrang, or to France, the Beauxbatons Academy falling to him. She hated when her mind thought of such things, felt herself weak for imagining the worst situations possible, yet she could not help it, her mind whizzing at a rapid pace as she fell into herself, the grim possible future looming over her. Yet, she stopped suddenly, a soft voice reaching out over her, drawing her from the troubled, foggy future, and into the present, a warmth taking her hand, long fingers clasped tightly in between hers.

"So am I." Ron said softly, kneeling to her height and pulling her head close to his, their foreheads touching as he looked into her eyes. Her stomach again tightened, yet this time through a slight embarrassment, a longing, but also a loathing for him. She hated how he could bring her down, calm her, make her feel like nothing else mattered, like the world was still and peaceful. She was thankful that he was there, that he had chosen to come for her, take her with them, and also somewhat happy that she was not the only one who had been taken by fear. He was being honest, just as she had, a small twitch of a smile pulling at her lips. "But that doesn't mean that I'll let anything happen to you." He continued, Hermione blushing furiously, thankful that the room was dark, as she closed her eyes and licked her dry lips. Without thinking, she pulled her hands up to his face, placing them either side of him and gently stroking his cheeks with her thumbs slowly. She could feel the pulse in his neck quicken slightly, her eyes opening to meet his once more. Her breath caught in her chest she could barely think, could remember nothing, and could think of nothing but him and that moment that they found themselves in. "I won't leave you." He whispered slowly, a tear slipping from her eye as a release of warmth spread over her. She felt white hot, a happiness she had not felt in so long bursting out, knowing that he would not leave her, that he would not give up on her, would not give her up to the darkness. Her body taking over her mind, which seemed to have completely left her, she slipped from the couch and onto the floor in front of him, pulling him down into her, kissing him forcefully, if only for a few seconds. She drew in a deep breath as she pulled away, he eyes falling to his scars, those painful reminders of his past. He suddenly took her hand, no doubt having seen where her eyes had lain, and took her hands to his skin. She could feel the difference between his unmarked and tainted skin beneath her fingertips, her eyes welling at the sight of it. "Don't be upset. It was my own fault. You shouldn't blame yourself." He said calmly, Hermione intensely grateful that he could say such a thing to her. She had wanted so much to help him, falling before she had time to do anything.

"I couldn't do anything…" She whispered softly, tears still swimming in her eyes, threatening to fall onto him, pour from her. She knew she wouldn't be able to stop herself if she did so, her pain so intense within herself that she could barely control it, as though she were feeling all that he had done so that night. He pulled her back into him, lips barely centimetres from hers, his breath falling over her face warmly.

"I never expected you to." He pulled her closer, lips touching as he pulled her body into his. Her heart beating furiously, Hermione pulled her arms around his neck, pushing herself upwards and into his chest. She let him take her over, let him slide his tongue carefully into her mouth and then from her completely, gently kissing her cheek and down to the nape of her neck, before burying himself into her shoulder and holding tightly to her. She took his hair into her hands and kissed the crown of his head affectionately, gulping thickly and blinking back tears.

"We need you. Now more than ever." She gasped out in a rather strangled voice; knowing that now was not the time to be doing such things, now was not the time to concentrate on anything more than their purpose in completing Dumbledore's mission. "Harry needs all the help he can get." She pulled back from him, sitting back upon the couch, and breathing deeply, not wanting to allow herself to get out of control. Ron looked positively bewildered, but his face soon fell, his head hanging low, seemingly upset,

"Yeah…Harry…" He spat out, a little more harshly than Hermione had expected. He flopped back down and into his sleeping bag, his eyes closed tightly with a stony look etched into his face. Hermione, feeling suddenly extremely uncomfortable, pulled her blanket back over her, and sliding back down into the sloping frame of the couch. Ron's hand suddenly shot out towards hers, grasping her wrist, and pulling her towards the edge, just a little closer to him. Yet, he suddenly sat up slightly looking back at her as she stared down at him, and then to her wrist where Viktor's bracelet still lay, glinting in the little light burning through the room. Without hesitation she pulled her arm from him and removed it, placing it solidly upon a nearby table, not even considering putting it elsewhere, somewhere safe, not thinking about anything in reality. Instead she lay down again fully and held out her hand towards him, which he took gratefully, their fingers interlocking, her heart soaring suddenly at his comforting touch. She closed her eyes tightly, a little peace falling over her as she tried desperately to pull herself into sleep, knowing that she would need it. "Look, about outside the tent-" He began suddenly, but Hermione did not want to hear it. The painful memories coming back to her once more despite how she tried to push them away.

"No." She cut through, turning her head from him, though refusing to release his hand from her grip. She did not want to breech the subject, did not want to hear another word of it. Yet she did not want to let him go either, wanted him to stay with her, even if it was just for a little while.  
"No?" He asked, Hermione able to hear him shuffling back down towards the floor, holding onto her still as he made himself a little more comfortable. Yet she still did not look at him, could not for fear she would betray herself.

"No. Don't say anything." She gulped, "At least just for now. Sleep instead." The words left her and she closed her eyes tightly, wanting sleep to quickly consume her so that she could not be privy to any more that he had to say. Yet her heart twitched, his softest voice reaching out to her through the darkness, a soft glowing light that she had not expected, calming her, warming her body as she squeezed his hand ever tighter,

"I'm sorry…"

* * *

_Japan's Arc Angel x_


End file.
